Tears of Fire
by Pixisticks
Summary: (Before LotR) Legolas is worried about the darkness falling over his home. It seems he can trust no one, save the girl who's been visiting him. She is cloaked in mystery, and can make him feel what no other can. Now Finished, sequel posted!
1. A Beautiful Stranger

1. A Beautiful Stranger  
  
The prince of Mirkwood sat in a clearing, one he had been coming to since he came of age and stumbled upon it so many years ago. It was a beautiful, secluded place, surrounded thickly by trees so no curious eyes could see through it-not even sharp elven vision. The floor was of soft grass, littered with rocks that one could lean against or sit upon. A stream ran through the clearing, weaving and winding around trees and stones. It was a soothing place where Legolas could be alone, with no need to keep alert, no reason to have weapons with him. It was also a good area to help him think, which was what he was doing.  
  
Legolas sighed. He was thinking, but about what wasn't exactly clear even to himself. His wandering thoughts returned often to the darkness that was descending upon his home, and many memories of how it used to be brought tears to his eyes. He thought of fair Imladris, how similar his Mirkwood used to be to the beautiful valley-city. But now... the elf prince picked up a stone and hurled it into the stream where it landed with a loud splash. Now a shadow falls over my land, as though it were being taken over by Sauron himself, Legolas thought bitterly. He sighed again and fell back, lying flat on the gentle floor and gazing up at the sky. The falling sun cast a warm golden glow that spilled into the clearing. The rays edged over to the stream, causing the water to look like liquid silver. After a few minutes, he sat up and turned his troubled gaze to the dancing stream.  
  
So caught up in his thoughts was the prince that he started violently when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Shh... it's alright, calm down," an unfamiliar woman's voice whispered in his ear, the stranger's breath hot against his skin. Another hand appeared on his other shoulder, and they pushed him gently but firmly back against a lithe form. He tried to look behind him and identify the woman, but was brought up short by a warm mouth against his own. This action startled him so that for a moment he didn't move. But he could feel her waiting for a response, audacious in her search. And Legolas was surprised that he wanted to give it. Rather hesitantly, as though not believing this brazen stranger could possibly be real, he closed his eyes and reached behind him, putting a hand on her cheek. He could feel her relax, and he accepted her kiss more willingly when he realized that yes, this woman was real, and yes, she was really here with him. As a little test, he wrapped his arms around her, molding their bodies together to see what she would do. She jerked back from him and tensed, but not far enough that he could not still feel her. Her breath came heavily, as though she had not expected him to answer her. He did not risk opening his eyes for fear that this was just a dream, so instead he pulled her back to him to learn her by touch alone.  
She was still as his mouth returned to hers, and he wondered if she thought he knew what he was doing. Wanting her to think this, he fell back on the ground, taking her with him. Once they hit, Legolas rolled over so that he was laying on top of her, holding her to him and pressing his lips to hers. Then, in an act of pure impulse, he slid them to her neck. Her own hands slid themselves into his hair, but he barely noticed. He could not breathe, his whole body was on fire from her closeness, and did not want to think about it but that he had just met her was unnerving. Instead, he concentrated on her, and moved to place a kiss on what he assumed was her shoulder. His eyes still closed, the elf allowed his hands to explore their own path. Every inch of her was soft, and she tasted of cinnamon, sweet and exotic.  
Suddenly, he felt her hands gently prying themselves away from her. He tilted his head in confusion, hoping she would understand. Legolas couldn't have spoken if he wanted to, and he didn't. He was afraid that she would vanish on the wind if he did. He groped around to bring her back, for he felt both cold without her near him and as though the fire she had started would not end. He stilled when he felt her cheek press against his own, and she whispered in his ear, "You can open your eyes now."  
At this he shook his head, not speaking, and sat up. He felt light- headed, and could still feel her pressed into him. her scent still lingered about him. He reached out, and when he did not feel her he let out a small cry. He almost sprang to his feet, but then her hands pressed down on his shoulders again. He relaxed against her, and she slid her hands down to his, taking them. He tilted his head back and found her mouth again. For a long while they just sat there like that. Then it was his turn to pull away, and he finally opened his eyes.  
At the sight of her, he almost wanted to close his eyes and open them again- numerous times-to make sure, once more, that she actually existed. She was... beautiful, to say the least. Her dark hair tumbled about her shoulders and spilled down her back in a cascade of glossy tresses. Her lips, which he knew were soft, were curved into a smile that he could tell held mischief behind it. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and liquid-like. She gazed back at him, no shame nor fear in her face. She knew what she was doing, and she felt no dishonor. But that only made him want her more. She leaned forward and kissed him one last time for the night.  
"I must go," she said softly, and he looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "But, why?" he asked her desperately. She shook her head. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She shook her head again. He began to protest once more, but she put a finger to his lips. "Shh," she whispered. He closed his eyes and bowed his head-when he looked up again, she was gone. 


	2. A Past Unexplained

2. A Life Unexplained  
  
Legolas walked back to the palace in a daze. Never before he had been so surprised at his own daring. Questions swam through his head-it was the first time he had left his place without feeling completely relaxed. He wondered who the woman was, and who had raised her to be so bold. She seemed to know him, yet he had never even glimpsed her.  
He thought about this, all trace of worry about the evil in his forest forgotten, as he walked the well-trod path to his room. Something, clearly, was on his mind, because he ran into at least three servants on the way. Once in the safety of his room, he closed the door so he would not be disturbed. No such luck was with him tonight, however, and he groaned at a knock on the door.  
"Legolas? Legolas? Are you in there?" The prince recognized his best friend's(Pelin) voice instantly. He gritted his teeth, but did not send him off.  
"Yes, Pelin," he called, and the elf entered with a look of concern written across his face.  
"Are you all right? I could not find you, you missed dinner with our guests." At this, Legolas sat bolt upright.  
"Guests? What guests?" Then he added hastily, "I should wish to apologize to them for my absence." Pelin nodded rather suspiciously.  
"A man and his daughter. Their names were Asolan and." he frowned, looking down at the floor in thought. "I do not recall the girl's name. I don't think she mentioned it." Pelin blinked and looked at his friend. "Odd, don't you think?" The prince nodded.  
"They were very nice, though King Thranduil made no mention of why they were here. The girl disappeared shortly after dinner. I think she may have gone to explore, but everything was intact."  
"Do you know where they are?" Legolas inquired casually. His friend nodded again.  
*********************************************************  
  
Kalia watched the prince ride ever towards her home with increasing nervousness that morning. Was he coming here? She wondered. Why? Did he find out she had been his guest? Did-She stilled her thoughts and scolded herself. If, indeed, he was coming to her dwelling, She knew she would have to answer the door, because her father was working and not to be disturbed. She hoped she would be able to send him off quickly, before Asolan made it up from his workplace underneath their house.  
A knock on the door startled her. She quickly looked down to see who it was, a hand on the window frame so as not to fall out. Yes, it was him. Seeing this, she nearly fell anyway, but somehow managed to make it down to answer the door. She opened it as thought she had no idea who could possibly be on the other side-and froze.  
His gaze raked her up and down. Yes, it was her. He knew it, even though she did not look as she had the night before. He cast about for something to say, but nothing came. He had forgotten, though it had only been a few hours, how beautiful she was, as were her thoughts on him.  
"How can I help you, milord?" she said finally. Relieved she had spoken, he was about to answer when footsteps on the stairs a little ways behind her could be heard, along with a deep voice.  
"Who is it, dear?" a man called, and a human appeared from nearly invisible steps. His hands looked slightly dirty, a sign he was probably a blacksmith or some kind of metalworker. He nodded in greeting to the prince.  
"Ah, mae govannen*," he said cheerily. "How is the prince of this fine forest on a lovely morning like this?" Legolas smiled at the man.  
"I am well, sir. And you?" The man nodded.  
"I heard you and your daughter?" he looked to them for confirmation. When he got it, he continued. "I heard you were guests at my home last night, and I am sorry I missed you. I was. elsewhere." He glanced at Kalia as he said this, and thought he may have detected a hint of a blush on her fair skin.  
"Please, come in, do not feel like a stranger," the man asked. "I am Asolan and this is my daughter, Ka-"  
"Father, you said you were busy today," Kalia interrupted quickly. Asolan slapped a hand to his forehead.  
"Ah yes, I completely forgot. I beg your pardon, milord, but I must get back to my work. I hope you will still be here when I return." With that, he turned and walked down the stairs. Legolas watched him go and sighed inwardly. He had really hoped not to be left alone with Kalia, but there was no escaping it. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor ahead of him as he followed her into the kitchen. They sat across from each other at the table in silence, until she finally voiced her thoughts.  
"You found me." The prince could have laughed at the way she said the words, rather surprised and a little embarrassed. He nodded slightly.  
"A friend told me you had been a guest with your father at my home. I thought since I missed the meal with you, I should at least come and apologize." Then he leaned forward. "Why?" he demanded.  
Kalia blinked, seeming slightly taken aback. "Why what?"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I just wanted to see what it would be like." she looked down, and there was a definite blush on her face. He waited, but she said no more.  
"How did you find me?" he inquired at last, when she was silent for a few minutes. She looked up again and grinned impishly.  
"That was easy, I followed you. If you go around tossing rocks into rivers often, you might want to do it more quietly." Legolas smiled slightly.  
"No one has found me before, and they are some of the sharpest elves I know. Speaking of which, tell me, how is it you are an elf and yet your father is human?" he asked. She glanced over her shoulder and brushed back a lock of her dark hair. She was truly beautiful, exotic and yet blending in perfectly with the thick forests.  
"My parents were native to here, but my mother died soon after my birth and my father of heartache after that. Asolan was a good friend of theirs, and he was kind enough to take me in and raise me until I am trained to live alone." The prince nodded.  
"I am sorry to hear about your parents. But why will you not tell me your name?" Kalia bit her lip.  
"I can't," she answered quietly. "I cannot tell you my name, and I can't tell you why either so there is no point it asking. Perhaps someday you will find out, but not now." She turned her dark eyes to the floor. "You should go." They both stood up, and she escorted him to the door. Legolas swallowed-this was the part he had mainly been dreading. He was not sure if he was supposed to kiss her, or just leave... he had no idea what he was going to do. She stood by the open door and he walked out, pausing and turning back on the threshold. He looked uncertain, then glanced up at the sky, and finally shrugged and kissed her.  
She had been expecting him to just leave, so she did nothing right away. After she regained control of her senses, she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer and returning the response he had been hesitantly searching for. He did not keep the kiss too long, but when he pulled back and walked over to his horse he was still shaking. Determined not to let her see what an effect she had on him, he mounted and raised a hand in parting, then turned and galloped off.  
Kalia leaned against the side of the door for support, returning his gesture but standing there long after. Maybe she would be able to allow someone back into her heart, after all. She touched her lips lightly, still warm from his kiss, and a grin crept into her face. She closed the door and trotted up to her room, unaware of a dark figure watching in the shadows, glowering in disapproval. 


	3. A Useful Carving

3. A Useful Carving.  
  
The smooth wood was warm beneath her fingers as she worked the carving knife through it. It was beginning to take the shape of a bird in flight, but Kalia did not want to concentrate on just anything at the moment.  
The last few days had passed without event, both she and the prince too busy to think much about each other. This was the first day she had been able to get away from running so many errands for her father. Since he was a craftsman, making anything from bows, to swords, to jewelry, she often had to deliver them for him. But today was quiet. Kalia sat in one of the many trees near her home, absently carving, her thoughts well in the past. She sighed softly and paused, looking down at the block of polished wood in her hands.  
"You are skilled at carving," A voice from below her said, and though it startled her, she forced herself not to jump. She did not let anyone see when she was surprised, as though she practically had the gift of foresight. She leaned to one side and looked down, now allowing confusion to be written across her face. Legolas stood on a branch below her, his eyes on the bird she held.  
"What are you doing here?" Kalia asked as he climbed up to sit beside her.  
"Hmm, I wasn't aware I did not live here." The comment made her blush.  
"You know that isn't what I meant. Why are you even speaking to me, when you don't know but my name?" He now raised his eyes to meet hers.  
"I do not know your name, true, but I do not lightly discard anyone I meet. Especially those who interest me-and you are definitely intriguing," he replied.  
"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."  
"It is praise," he assured her, holding out his hand. She dumped the wood into it, along with the rusting knife.  
"You have not come back," Legolas said carefully, beginning to cut away at the wood. She grinned.  
"Can you blame me? I would not wish to arouse any suspicion. and it is partially your fault. You have not gone back to that clearing in three days, and-"  
"Ah, so you have returned," he cut her off, and she blushed upon realizing the meaning of what he'd said.  
"Fine, so perhaps I have. I am not one to lightly drop a person either." She glanced at him, but the prince's eyes were fixed steadily on the bird.  
"I still do not understand why you can't tell me your name, or why you wish to continue following me." To Kalia, he looked as though he wished to admit something, but did not.  
"I told you before, I can't answer your questions. It is. a family matter, with Asolan and myself," she replied hesitantly. His grip tightened on the dagger, and he cut harder at the wood, telling her he didn't like her answer. Oh well, it was the one she was going to give. The woman reached over and placed one hand over his, causing them to stop. With her other, she pried the wood and dagger away.  
"So you are going to continue stalking me, yet I do not get to know anything." He glanced at her skeptically. "How does that I work? It does not seem fair." An impish smile worked its way onto Kalia's face.  
"At least you get something. I could follow you forever and not even bother to present myself," She taunted. He raised an eyebrow, and understood what she meant as she trailed her fingers lightly up his arm. He gently placed his hand over hers, sliding it off. It would not be good for him to think more of something than what really could be. Bringing her hand up, he kissed it politely.  
"I must go." She nodded and watched him climb down. "Oh and Kaila?" The woman looked down. "You should try to be home more often." She blushed, then grinned and hurled the carving down. Laughing at his yell, and knowing it had hit, she clambered away deeper into the other trees.  
  
Legolas scowled as he rubbed his head. The little wretch. He looked down, then reached out and picked up the carving thoughtfully. He pocketed it, then began walking back to his home, wondering about what 'family matter' she had meant. The elf had been serious when he said she was intriguing. among other things. He wondered if she really had stopped by the clearing, for she was right. He knew the girl hadn't been home every time he had visited, and though Asolan was a skilled worker he didn't quite trust the man.  
"But then, I should not worry about things that do not concern me," he muttered as he wandered into his room. He looked down at the carving again, pondered for a moment, then found his own dagger and began to work.  
  
I have readers! Wow! Now if only I had a few more reviewers. but thanks to everyone who did!  
  
Cherryfaerie: there's one of your answers. but don't worry, all will be explained later.  
  
'Lindi: thankies for the compliment! If you write more of the other one, maybe I'll give you a cookie. (she's helping me write it) 


	4. An Unnerving Night

Disclaimer: bla bla bla. I only own the non-LotR people. Tolkien is god. you know the drill.  
  
A/N: Well, here's chapter four. Hope you like it! Just in case, Asolan isn't evil or anything. or is he? *twilight zone* But he doesn't want to hurt anybody. He just has his little workshop where he makes just about anything. *nod* Okay, without further ado, I give you. CHAPTER FOUR! *bows*  
  
4. An Unnerving Night.  
  
That evening, Kalia wrestled with her conscious. She had thought the night would be alright since she wouldn't be staying in Mirkwood, and she had doubted he would find her. But she had a secret-and so did he, though he didn't know it-and she unsure whether it would be a good idea to tell him or not. She sat in her room on the bed, her head resting on her drawn-up knees, and struggled with herself.  
"He doesn't need to know," she muttered. The annoying voice in her head that drives everyone mad sooner or later answered.  
'But you want to tell him. Keeping the secret yourself is hard.'  
"It would only ruin his life."  
'It already ruined yours,' the voice pointed out.  
"Still, it would do no good to tell him."  
'Someone would be sharing the secret.'  
"No one else needs to know it, I can manage."  
'You can not.'  
"Shut up."  
'I'll shut up when you tell him,' the little voice taunted. Kalia moaned.  
"I won't be one of those people who has conversations with herself," she mumbled.  
'Why not? Everyone else already thinks you're strange.'  
"I said shut up!"  
"Who are you talking to?" Asolan asked, appearing in the doorway. Kalia jumped; he was the only person she ever allowed herself to be surprised by.  
"No one. Just myself," she answered with a little sigh. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"Alright. I just heard you speaking, so I came up to make sure you were fine." She smiled slightly.  
"Yes, yes I'm fine. You can go back to work, I know how busy you are," she added.  
"Actually, I was heading up to bed. But you are right, I am busy. I will be awake early tomorrow to finish the jobs. Good night, Kalia."  
"Good night, Asolan." He nodded once to her and turned to leave. Once he was gone, she banged her head on the wall behind her bed.  
"I need more friends," she muttered. The little voice spoke again, but she pointedly ignored it. Sometime late, she drifted off to sleep, only to snap out of her dreams of fire, burning trees, of people screaming and fleeing for their lives. Kalia was not sure how long she had slept, but she knew it was dark and very chilly. She frowned.  
"Didn't I close those windows?" she wondered aloud, slipping out of bed to close them. She was still fully dressed, for it was a habit of hers to sneak out of her home at night and wander Mirkwood. After she closed the windows and latched them, the elf turned to return to her bed but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to scream and was rewarded with a hand clamped over it to stifle the sound. Her arms were twisted back painfully, and the stranger spoke in her ear.  
"Surprised to see me?" A harsh, deep, man's voice whispered cruelly. Kalia's eyes widened in recognition, and luckily for her, instinct took over at that exact moment. She swung her leg back with all her might while also biting his hand, and the man released her with a grunt of pain. The elf spun around and landed a hard punch to his face, then grabbed the nearest thing and hit him squarely on the head with the hilt of her sword. This done, the man sprawled over, comatose. She was sorely tempted to toss him out her window, but she doubted she could lift him.  
"That was definitely interesting," yet another voice spoke out of the darkness. Kalia turned and saw none other than the elf prince standing in her doorway.  
"Why is my bedroom suddenly such a popular place?" she asked. "And what are you doing here?"  
"I came to talk to you. and I saw you were a bit preoccupied." The woman raised an eyebrow.  
"So you did not think to help me, just decided to stand there and watch the show?" she returned, dropping her sword on a table and walking over to stand in front of him. Legolas grinned.  
"I would have intervened if I thought you were in serious trouble, and I was about to at the beginning, but you beat me to it. And you seemed to be doing a fine job on your own, so I did not wish to deny you the pleasure of his beating." He glanced down at the unconscious man in her bedroom. "What are you going to do with him?" Kalia sighed.  
"I don't know. I am tempted to throw him out my window, but I don't think it would kill him. Would you mind dragging him off to put him in your dungeons, or at least the middle of the forest?" Legolas nodded.  
"I would say I'd be honored to, but in this case I'm not, so. will 'Alright, I'll do it' suffice?" the woman laughed.  
"Yes, that will do." She moved to help the prince carry the man out of her room and downstairs to Legolas' horse.  
"Do you know him?" he inquired. All evidence of happiness disappeared from her face.  
"Unfortunately, I do. but that is not your concern." He sighed and walked her back to her house.  
"Nothing of your life seems to be my concern," Legolas answered. "And it is starting to greatly irritate me. Know that I will get answers out of you sometime." Kalia stared at the ground between them for a moment, as though pondering something.  
"Kalia," she said at last, finally raising her eyes to meet his. Confusion was the main expression on his face. "My name is Kalia." She stepped closer to him and raised her head, so her mouth was near his ear. "Go home," she said softly. "Forget about me. I will only make your life confusing and miserable." With that, she took three steps back and closed the door on him.  
  
A/N: Hello my little readers and/or reviewers! Thanks so much to everybody who did, you all are great! I didn't expect people to like this story. and wouldn't you know it, just when people say they like it and keep writing, I get writer's block. -_- it's evil. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think, go on. press the little button. press the review button. Whooooo. press. 


	5. Pasts Intertwined

A/N: Wow, people are still reading it! :-D You all are so great! I've had a really hard deciding on what to write for this chapter, but at last, I have it! So, what you've been waiting for. CHAPTER FIVE! This chapter is very explanatory, so you'll want to read it if you plan on finishing reading this book.  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla, you know the drill. Tolkien is god. The End.  
  
5. Pasts Intertwined.  
  
The next day, Kalia decided to be truthful with the prince. She was quiet while she delivered the few things her father had needed her to, and once she got a free moment, she slipped off towards the palace. She wove her way through towards the great structure planted squarely in the middle of Mirkwood. The elf's nerve carried her as far as a few feet away from the palace gate before she slowed and stopped, gazing indecisively at the tall silver entryway.  
"Do I want to do this?" she mumbled to herself, her eyes straying up to the windows and guessing at which one was Legolas'.  
"Do you want to do what?" He asked from behind her, causing her to spin around and glare at him.  
"Must you always do that?" she demanded. He quirked an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Do what?" he questioned in innocence. Kalia glared at him.  
"You know perfectly well what I speak of." The prince shook his head, laughing slightly.  
"But somehow I do not think the reason you are standing out here looking uncertainly at the palace gate just because you wished to yell at me for coming up behind you and startling you. Is it?"  
"Of course not. I came because." the woman hesitated, and Legolas watched her in patient silence. She did not finish for a long while. "Can we please not speak of this out here?" she asked finally. "Is there somewhere we could go to converse in private?" He nodded and led her towards the gate. She followed him, and inside, looked around with interest. She had not paid much attention to the interior of the palace when she had come, her thoughts had been elsewhere. Now she noted large, magnificent chandeliers decking the ceiling, and a dark wooden floor with a red strip of carpet indicating where to walk. Tables with various vases that were brimming with different forest flowers lined the walls, creating a wonderful mixture of scents.  
Legolas led Kalia up a few flights of stairs until they reached his room. He opened the door and stepped back to let her in. He noticed her surprise and blinked.  
"Your room is very large," she said finally, continuing to look around. He smiled.  
"Thank you. at least, I think that is a compliment. Now, what were you going to talk to me about?" He sat down on the bed, but she remained standing, staring at the ground a few feet in front of her.  
"I have made a decision," Kalia said at last. "I will tell you everything you wish to know, so long as you do not repeat it to anyone else and do not get angry about it." He nodded, staying silent.  
"I have told you that my name is Kalia. That is true. I told you about Asolan and my parents, which was not exactly true. I did not tell you how they died." She paused for a few moments before continuing.  
"The man you saw me fight yesterday, his name is Tokilor. I will tell you about how he ties into my life a little later. You think I am an elf, which is true in a way. I am part of a race of people called the Tuathe, very similar to elves. . . Or they were, anyway. They are blessed with immortality and a love of nature, as your people are, but there is a difference. Since the Tuathe people have very different customs, the were shunned long ago from the friendly alliance they had with the elves. They eventually faded, forgotten, and few Tuathe are left now. Shortly after they had shrouded themselves in darkness in the farthest reaches of the earth, they became far more different than your people. We are still immortal, and still have a fondness of nature, but. . ." Kalia turned her gaze out the window. "Some say it is a blessing, others a curse. When a Tuathe child comes of age, he or she has a choice. They are said to either choose to speak with the leader of that particular Tuathe tribe and be given a magnificent gift if they pass the test they are put through, or they could walk independently, with no tribe or family, and try to survive on their own. The Tuathe tribe leader is granted special powers the moment they accept the position, and none have ever declined it. Most choose to speak with the leader, for if they do not pass they are returned to their parents and able to try again once more, within a time limit."  
"And what did you choose?" Legolas asked softly.  
"I chose to meet with the leader," she replied softly. "When I came of age, I was brought in to take the test. Our leader at that time was a wonderful woman named Railien, and she was positively convinced I would pass. She reassured me that I would do fine, but her confidence only made me more nervous. Each Tuathe child's test is different. Since my love at that time was fighting, she had a small army prepared for me to fight against. I had already had my training, by then, and if I passed, I would be awarded a place among Railien's best warriors." She paused.  
"I passed, easily. Railien was delighted, and she was glad to put me in with her best fighters and friends. We fought many a battle together, but all things have an end." At this, she looked down, and her eyes shimmered slightly with the hint of tears behind them. "One battle was against a small group of humans who hated our race, despised us. Since there were so few of them, Railien only took myself and three others with her to fight them. Between us, we should have wiped them out easily."  
"There were two hundred more men than our spies had told us there were. I was barely able to slay all those who attacked me, but together we drove them off. But. . . " she bit her lip, trying greatly to hold back her tears. "But when the battle was over, I did not see our lady. While the others checked the bodies, I searched for her. I found her. . . She lay dying in a clearing not far off. She spoke to me, and I was the last face she saw here. She said, 'Kalia, I must leave you now. I have no heir, and I choose you to lead our people in my stead. Protect them long for me, Kalia. I know I have chosen well.' With that, she let out her final breath and stilled, a look of peace on her face."  
"When the others found me, I was still in shock. I managed to tell them what Railien had said, and they told me they were happy for me, but still bore expressions of grief. After Railien was buried, I felt guilty, and so I declined the position. This, of course, being unheard of, the Tuathe put Railien's closest friend in my place. But that did not last long. Tokilor, who I told you earlier was the man who attacked me, was the leader of the humans who attacked us before. He believed the battle to be a victory, and wasted no time in sending in more armies to burn our small, hidden city. Few survived who were there, and I was one of them. I lost my parents to Tokilor's flames."  
"Somehow, the man got word I was to be the next leader of our Tuathe people. But whoever told him failed to mention I had not accepted this, because he has been hunting me down ever since. I thought he could not find me amongst the elves, seeing as we are so similar-especially in appearance- but apparently he did. I think he is tracking the powers given to me when Railien passed, because no matter how hard I try to resist them they keep coming to me, and with them I get. impulses, almost. I feel like I cannot control anything anymore, no matter how hard I try. That night, when I was a guest at your house with Asolan, and you first met me, was one of those impulses. Not that I regretted it," she added, looking up at him with a weak smile. "I just wasn't really in control at the time. I told you I lied to you about Asolan being friends with my parents. he found me a long time ago, shortly after I had fled from the fire, and he agreed to take me in until I was of age according to elven standards." Finally finished, she looked up to see his reaction. Legolas was merely watching her, seeming surprised she had such a complex background.  
"This was definitely not a story I expected," he said after a while. Kalia edged towards the door.  
"Well, it isn't something you hear every day. I should go," she added, looking as though she wanted to leave there immediately. "It is getting rather late." Legolas glanced at the window where the sun was only just beginning to set and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, but found she was gone. The elf sighed and glanced over at his bedside table; Kalia had not even noticed her carving there. He had never been aware someone's life could be so greatly complicated, and he had just learned of it within an hour, perhaps? The prince rubbed his temple, his mind processing everything that he had just heard as he watched the sky become painted crimson.  
  
A/N: So, finally explained everything! I know this chapter is a little long, but I needed to fit everything in. Tell me what you think of it, and let me know if you have any questions or corrections! Thanks you guys! Dragon Editor, you are perhaps my best reviewer so far! Thanks so much for being the ONLY one to review all my stories! I really appreciate it. 


	6. Leaving

A/N: You should read the other author's note.  
  
The other A/N: I stole Legolas! Ah Ha ha ha! -_- I wish. *sniff* oh well, a girl can dream, eh? *clutches Legolas plushie* and I stole Kalia. Wait. . . why would I want to? I already own her. *blink* riiiiight. Anyway. . . Thanks for reviewing everybody! I'm glad you like it so far!  
  
6. Leaving.  
  
Legolas lay awake for a long while that night, staring at the ceiling and going over Kalia's story in his head. After about the twentieth time of this, his mind began to truly wrap around it. He hadn't even been aware of the existence of the Tuathe, nor of their alliance with his people. In all the books and tales, he had never heard anyone speak of them, not even his own father. He finally fell into a short, troubled sleep, marred with dreams of fire and blood. He woke with a start and jumped up, glancing out the window. He could see the moon slowly descending, meaning it was still very late. Paying this no heed, the elf strode out of his room and down the stairs to the second level, straight into his father's study. He had known his father would be here, for the king never slept for very long. Thranduil was currently bent over the desk, a deeply troubled look on his face as he read something. The elderly elf looked up upon hearing someone enter, and nodded to his son.  
"Ada," Legolas said, walking up to his father, "I've just heard something. A story that involved the race of people known as Tuathe." The King of Mirkwood's face darkened considerably at the mention of these people.  
"What of them?" he asked stiffly, sitting down and indicating his son to do likewise. However, the prince remained standing.  
"I want to know more about them, who they are, why the alliance between our people failed, why they are not mentioned in any stories-good or bad." Thranduil sighed.  
"Very well, though how you found out about them surprises me. Few are left who know about them. Their race is an old one, nearly as old as ours, though they were far more different. None are left now."  
"That's not true," Legolas cut in. "The person who told me of them. . . they are one." the King looked skeptical.  
"I find that hard to believe. Our alliance was destroyed because long after it had been formed and we'd come to trust them, we found one of our best warriors infatuated with the leader of their armies. . . a woman, Railien I believe her name was." Hearing the name caused Legolas' eyes to darken, especially at this new information. He was silent, however, and let his father continue.  
"Well, no one saw anything wrong with that, since she treated everyone with respect, or so we thought. The next morning, we found the same warrior dead, not two miles from their camp. Railien's dagger embedded in his heart." Thranduil looked down. "Naturally, we broke the alliance, but we did not proclaim war on the people as they were too few to do anything. They shrank out of memory, though we kept tabs on them. . . there was something about those people, that one couldn't get very angry with them, and we would come to their aid if they needed it even though we did not trust them any longer."  
"A few years after that, we received word that a battle had gone on, and that Railien had died. We did not know how this had slipped past our eyes, but it did. We found there had also been a raiding, and the only town left of the Tuathe had been burned to the ground." Thranduil looked up at his son. "From what we found, exploring, none survived."  
"A few did," Legolas said. "Some had not been in the town the time of the fire, and a few who had managed to escape."  
"If what you say is true, there is a way you can prove this person really is a Tuathe. Every single one of them has a mark on his or her arm, of a black rose with a white snake wrapped around it. It is the brand of the people, for they were-are very guarded and trust few." He looked back down at the parchment he'd been reading. "If that is all, I have much business to attend to." Legolas nodded and stood, his gaze also straying to what his father held.  
"Ada, what has happened?" He asked in concern, noting the seal and the look on his father's face. Thranduil looked back up.  
"The prisoner you brought in has escaped," he said gravely. "But that is nothing to worry about, we will find-" Almost before the words were out of his mouth, Legolas had disappeared, running as fast as he could towards Kalia's home. It was dark, and he saw with fear panging him the woman's window had been thrown open and the glass was partially broken. He pounded on the door, and not receiving an answer eventually managed to get it open.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the entire house was in complete disarray. The table and chairs had been knocked over, and many things had been broken. He found Asolan lying on the ground, out cold. When he revived him, the human's eyes snapped open, unnaturally bright. His breathing came in great, uneven gasps.  
"He took her!" he said hoarsely, seeing the prince. "Kalia. . . she is a-"  
"I know, she told me. Do you know where he might have taken her?" Legolas asked.  
"Last. . . last I knew, he'd set up in a. . .a place not far from here. Plains. . . can see it clearly. . . large fortress. He. . . he is regrouping. . . he thinks there are. . . there are more of them. More than there are, that. . . is. He plans to. . . to get them together again. . . and destroy them all. . ." Asolan's eyes closed again after he said this, and did not open again. Legolas saw then the mortal wound, bleeding very freely. He closed his eyes, then ran up the stairs to Kalia's room. Blood there was here also, but not as much, and he couldn't tell whose it was. He saw a sword lying in a corner, and he grabbed it without a second thought. Racing out of the house, the elf ran back to the stables and mounted his horse, taking off and hoping he could find this place before it was too late. . . and that he would be able to help.  
  
A/N: Muwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, had to have one somewhere just because I'm that evil. *grins wickedly* What's going to happen? Is she gonna be alright? Does She have the brand? Why does Tokilor hate Tuathe people? If ya want the answers, you gotta review! *points to button* Just press, go on, you know it'll make ya feel good. *nod* 


	7. Tokilor and Kalia

A/N: I own only the OC's. Duh. I know the chappy title is kind of stupid, but hey it's late. *yawns* now, read. *points*  
  
7. Tokilor and Kalia.  
  
"She-demon!" growled Tokilor, glaring at the woman in front of him. Kalia had been tied tightly to a tall, black column, there were scorch marks on her arms, from the hot brand Tokilor had used on her. She smiled with such false sweetness it would make sugar cane look bitter.  
"Speak for yourself," she retorted. She'd kicked him numerous times and bitten him once, every time he came near her. Calming slightly, she glared at him. "For the twentieth time, I don't want to be the leader of the damn tribe! I told you, I declined the position, I don't know where the rest of them are. And besides, there are too few of us to care about you any longer."  
"I will not rest until your people are dead," he snapped. "Every last one of them. You all-"  
"-Killed your family in battle, yes, yes. I heard you the other seven times you told me in the past hour." she rolled her eyes. "Things happen. Get it through your thick skull. You humans are the ones who attacked us first, we just defended ourselves. And besides, you killed nearly all of our people, and left plenty of us without families. How do you feel about that?"  
"Good," Tokilor replied. "I never liked your people anyway, even before that."  
"I said there were few of us, I didn't say there weren't enough to overtake you," Kalia returned. The human laughed.  
"Ah, but that is the beauty of it. . . I am so well protected and guarded in this place, no one could make it through alive. Unless there were specific orders to. And say what you will, I know you have the locations of the other Tuathe. They will come to your aid, because they will feel your pain. Trust me, I read about your people thoroughly, and I know that is one of your abilities." Kalia sighed in exasperation.  
"Believe what you will, I am telling you the truth."  
"We shall see, Kalia."  
  
Legolas rode hard towards the fortress Asolan had described. He had no doubt it was the one he searched for, because he could feel the darkness around it. That, and it was the only real fortress around his home, in the plains outside of Mirkwood. His keen eyes scanned the fortress as he rode. It looked to be under heavy guard, but no matter. . . He would go in anyway. After all, it was his job to protect the people who lived in his homeland-or it would be, eventually. A few meters away from the stronghold, Legolas stopped, scanning the place for archers or scouts. Seeing none, he slowed to a canter, and rode up to the guards standing beside the tall wooden door.  
"What is your business here?" asked one suspiciously.  
"I am merely exploring the places around my homeland," the prince answered smoothly. "And actually, I was looking for someone. A girl by the name of Kalia. Has she come here?" Two guards exchanged a glance.  
"She is, but she is occupied at the moment. Our lord has business with her."  
"I'm sorry but this is urgent."  
  
As Tokilor moved forward with the white-hot brand once more, a loud noise outside directed both of their attention away from each other. Tokilor lowered the weapon and walked over to the door to see what was going on, but did not even have the chance to open it before it was knocked down. Kalia's eyes light up as she saw who it was.  
"Let her go," ordered Legolas, in a voice that none other than a prince could muster. Tokilor laughed.  
"Ah, what did I tell you? So you are one of her lowly people are you?"  
"No," called Kalia, as she worked free of her bonds. "He is an elf, and a good man, something you'll never be."  
"Thank you for the compliment," taunted the human, shoving himself up only to fall right back down again, unconscious once more.  
"Seems you're copying me," commented the woman, looking over at Legolas. He grinned.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, walking over to her. He frowned, seeing the burn wounds on her arm and the cuts on her face. "Apparently not."  
"I'll be fine," she responded smoothly. "We have to get out of here, that's our main problem." Still, he took her arm to inspect the marks, and his dark look deepened.  
"What?" Kalia also looked down at her arm. "I told you, I'm fine."  
"That's not. . ." he said softly, trailing off. Her arm, though very wounded, was bare.  
  
A/N: bwaha! She didn't have the brand! Why, you ask? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, and to get the next chapter, you have to press the nice review button. Go on, press it. Preeesssss iiiiittttt. And no, he wasn't looking at the wrong arm. 


	8. Hurting Hearts

A/N: Yup, I'm updating. I would have preferred more reviews *pointed look* but that's okay. I had a really hard time thinking up a title for this chappy, but it FINALLY came. There will be an author's note at the end of this chapter, but I don't know what it will say.  
  
8. Hurting Hearts.  
  
Snapping his attention back to the woman, Legolas forced a smile.  
"Come on, we should leave before he wakes up. Or we could kill him now," Kalia offered. The elf shook his head.  
"No, not here. If we did that, we'd have all his armies on our tail. We can wait, he is not much of a threat," he responded smoothly.  
"I suppose you're right. But I should inform Asolan he's back, he will know what to do." Legolas' face fell at the name.  
"Kalia. . . There is something I have to tell you. Tokilor, when he took you he. . . He killed him. I am sorry." The female looked at him in shock, mixed with horror and anger. Slowly, she turned to look at the unconscious man on the floor, and stood still for a moment. She suddenly ran for him, her eyes flashing, but was held back as Legolas grabbed her arm.  
"Murderer!" she yelled, trying to wrench free of the elf's grasp, and surprising him with her tremendous strength. "I'll kill him! I'll-"  
"No you won't," the prince said in a soothing but stern voice. He turned her around to face him, his grip tight on her shoulders. "You won't kill him. He may be a killer but you are not. Do not become one." Slowly, Kalia's struggles became less violent, and finally they stopped. Instead, she buried her head against his shoulder, tears beginning to fall. Changing his grip from restraint, the prince held her, knowing how she felt. He had lost his mother when he was young, she'd lost much more, and now she lost her only real family.  
"I loved him," she said, grief weighing down her voice. "I loved him as a father." He did not respond, only stroked her hair gently. When her tears ceased, she pulled away from him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned weakly.  
"I'm sorry, you're right. We should get out of here." She glanced at her arms and shook her head. Legolas followed her gaze, the absence of the brand returning to him.  
"We should get you healed," he commented. He would speak with her later about it, after the sorrow had mostly passed. Kalia rolled her eyes, but did not answer, starting out the door. She picked up Tokilor's sword on the way out, and the prince followed her.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kind of Lame, but that's your result from no reviews. *says sternly* If you want stuff, keep 'em comin! 


	9. Further Information

A/N: yay! More people reviewed! *does happy author mambo* eh, you wouldn't get it unless you read TTT breadbox edition. Ahem, anyway, what you've been waiting for, I give you CHAPTER NINE!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, I own a dog, two cats, a computer, a boom box, a ps2, a Gamecube, a lot of a paper, 73 socks. . . I didn't see any LotR charries in there, did you?  
  
9. Further Information.  
  
As Kalia and Legolas made their way back to her home, both were silent. The woman was this way out of mourning, and the prince out of respect for her. And so they proceeded, neither talking, into the wreckage, and slowly began to clean up. Asolan's body was moved outside, where a proper funeral would be held shortly after they finished making the house the way it was.  
"It's yours now," Legolas spoke after a while, turning a chair upright. "All of this. . . His career if you want it. . . Yours."  
"I do not think I will stay here," Kalia responded quietly, sweeping up some broken glass. "I had a close Tuathe friend, Anirae, I think I will seek her out and stay with her. It is too much, staying here."  
"I asked my father about your people," the prince ventured, glancing at her. She appeared uninterested.  
"Oh? And what did he say?"  
"He told me about what happened with your captain and our general. He told me why the alliance was broken, and about the brand."  
"That was Tokilor's doing," Kalia said, not even looking up. "He killed the general, I heard him say so." Legolas waited, but she said nothing about the brand and her lack of it. He sighed.  
"Give me your arm." At this, she did raise her eyes and one eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"I said give me your arm." Slowly and uncertainly, she straightened and held out both arms. Both were bare.  
"Why don't you have the brand?" the elf inquired as she lowered them. Kalia blinked.  
"I do."  
"Oh really? Then tell me why your arms are bare." She stared at him for a moment, and then to his surprise she burst out laughing. He did not know what to think of this, and hoped desperately he had not somehow brought her to the brink of sanity and nudged her off. So Legolas watched her, doubled over with amusement, with a bewildered look and waited for her to explain her sudden outburst. When her mirth finally subsided, Kalia straightened, though she was still smiling.  
"I believe your father forgot to mention that we can hide our brand from anyone. I did so, for that way I could blend in more with your people, and never bothered to show it again." Still, the elf was suspicious.  
"Let me see it," he ordered. Her smile vanished and she looked down, an embarrassed blush creeping onto her face.  
"I. . . I'm afraid I can't," the woman mumbled.  
"Why not?" Her flush reddened.  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked, almost desperately.  
"YES," Legolas replied firmly. She sighed.  
"I've, well, I've forgotten how." He stared at her.  
"You've forgotten? How can you forget?" The confused elf inquired. Kalia shrugged.  
"Tuathe children cannot hide their brands, for that is another thing they learn when they come of age. It's sort of like riding a horse, if you do not do so for a long period of time, you will eventually forget. Why, did you think I was lying to you?"  
"No," Legolas answered, too quickly. "Alright, yes. I'm sorry, just learning all this new information is almost too much."  
"I would never lie to you, Legolas. You should know that by now, if I told you about the Tuathe. The only other people who knew were Asolan, Tokilor, and the other Tuathe." Kalia gazed around. Their work was finished, along with their conversation.  
"Now what?" The male elf inquired, looking at her. Reluctantly, the woman's gaze slid out to the back doorway, where Asolan's body was.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A small ceremony was held, with Legolas, Kalia, Thranduil, and a few of Asolan's customers and friends attending. An elfin priest murmured a prayer, and the man's body was laid to rest. Many flowers were placed on the mound of earth covering him, and a bronze plaque was propped up. It stated: Here Lies Asolan, a beloved human amongst the elves. Kalia was clothed in a white dress of satin, one that the man had made for her when she married. Tears lined her eyes, though she held them back, and she remained last of all with the elf prince with her. Slowly, she placed a single, pure white lily on the grave, and bowed her head.  
"Hiro hon hîdh ab 'wanath," Legolas said softly. (let him find peace after death) Kalia stood and smiled weakly. "Would you like me stay with you tonight?" he asked her gently. She nodded.  
"Thank you. . . I'd like that."  
  
A/N: There! You see? You review, you get good chapters. You don't, you get stupid ones. ( I hope this chapter was a lot more helpful. 


	10. Futile Efforts

A/N: Hello, my faithful little readers!! Ah, I love the sound of that. Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but real life caught up to me. *sigh* However, since today was a good day, I've decided to reward you. ^^ Here ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, Tolkien is god, you know the drill.  
  
10. Futile Efforts.  
  
Legolas did as he said he would that night, sitting in her room by the window in silence, or talking when she wished to speak. Just his presence helped Kalia, and both knew it, which was the reason words were so few. The woman lay awake for a long while, gazing out at the light rain with the elf. Finally, she feigned sleep, focusing on keeping her eyes closed and her breathing even. When she heard Legolas quietly stand and leave the room, shutting the door, she waited until she heard it close completely before jumping out of her bed, fully awake.  
As noiselessly as she possibly could, Kalia maneuvered around her room, dressing in her battle clothes, also fastening her sword belt-weapon and all-around her waist. Once she had tugged on her light boots, she silently slipped out of the room. . . And found herself face-to-face with the prince. Legolas laughed quietly, and she sighed.  
"You knew I was going to go back, didn't you?" Kalia demanded, descending the stairs anyway. He followed her.  
"Yes. I have seen families of people who died in battle. They are reckless with rage, making them think they can do things they cannot. . . Ending up with their own deaths."  
"Are you doubting my skill?" The Tuathe woman inquired, walking out into the rain. The drops fell heavily, though the water didn't bother either. Calmly, Kalia began to saddle her horse.  
"I am doubting your efforts," Legolas responded, placing a hand over her own to stop her from her task. "You cannot go back there, not yet. It is suicide, especially after what happened last time." Her eyes flashed.  
"You imply I cannot defeat my enemy." Without hesitation, he grabbed her arm, right over the spot that had been burned with the white-hot iron. She cried out in pain before she could stop the wail, almost falling to her knees. When she could, Kalia yanked her arm away.  
"You have proved your point," She said coldly. "It makes no difference, I am still going."  
"Kalia no," The prince said softly. "You-"  
"Am I killing myself? Perhaps. But it was the same choice Asolan made, when he fought. This way I can be with him." 'So that's what this is about,' Legolas thought. 'She believes she can stop the pain if she wills it away, concentrating on battle.'  
"You are acting selfishly," He told her, not holding back the truth. "All you find in that place is death, for yourself and your people. If you give no thought to your own life, think of all the people you will be killing. You know he will torture you for their locations first, then let you die from your wounds."  
"You speak very pretty words, Legolas, but none of them will stop me."  
"I only speak the truth," he responded. "You are acting out of grief and anger, do not throw your life and the lives of others away just because of one death." In an instant, she was upon him, the Tuathe female pinning him against the side of the house. She was able to do this not by some feat given to her from her race, but of her anger.  
"One death?" Kalia hissed, seething. "One death? You call Asolan being murdered 'one death'? He was the only one I truly loved, I truly felt close to. Closer than any of my race. I will avenge him, my true father related or not." With that, she released him, and swiftly jumped onto her horse, the steed tearing off.  
His feet making faint imprints on the ground, Legolas ran as though the apocalypse had legs and was chasing him (A/N: hehe, I had to put that. *shrug* I'm listening to Evanescence, can you blame me?) . He burst through the front doors of the palace, nearly mauling three servants who leapt out of his way. Without stopping, the elf darted up the three flights of stairs and crashed into his father's study once again. The king looked up, very startled.  
"Ah my son, I am glad you are here. I have more information on this man, Tokilor, that you should know." Ignoring Legolas' wind-swept and wet appearance, and the urgency on his face, Thranduil talked on calmly. "He has some of our people, friends of Kalia, captive in his prisons. He believes they know where more of her kind are, which is probably not true. I was just thinking of a plan to get the refugees out, and set siege to his fortress. We'd then have-"  
"Ada, I beg your forgiveness for interruption but Kalia is gone," the prince said finally, cutting off his father. Thranduil blinked.  
"Yes, wasn't she going to stay with a friend of hers? What was the name. . ." Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"No, I mean she has gone to Tokilor's stronghold. She is blinded by grief and anger, I could not stop her. She would not listen to reason. She is nearing there as we speak." He paused, then added, "Alone." The king's face darkened.  
"Go after her," Thranduil said after a moment. "She will be killed before she reaches twenty miles of the place, from the crossbows a spy I sent out tells me of. I will send out-" Once again, before he could finish, Legolas was already gone. Sometimes his son's steadfastness surprised him.  
************************************** Kalia galloped steadily along towards the black castle, a looming shadow in the rain. She knew she was probably riding to her death even this moment, but she didn't care. Tokilor hated her, and she him, even more so now. She had loathed him the moment he'd killed her commander, but she knew she didn't have the strength to fight him off after seeing what he'd done to her village. But he'd gone too far when he'd killed Asolan. The man was harmless, had done nothing to provoke Tokilor, posed no threat.  
To stop herself from thinking of the truth of Legolas' words, Kalia thought of why she hated the man. He'd killed her dearest friend, who entrusted the lives people to a naïve child. This was proved when she did nothing to stop the slaughter of her people, her village. From a distance, having fled for her life, Kalia had watched the death of hundreds-maybe thousands-of innocent people. Children were murdered without a second thought, their mothers giving their lives to protect them. Once they were killed, the females' husbands would step forward, and die nobly for their families. They had no means of defense, so they had done what they could, but their efforts were useless. Just like hers would be.  
"We cannot stop you," She whispered. "You win." And so she rode forth, towards the towering black structure, where inside awaited her doom. 


	11. Heart and Soul

A/N: hey all! Sorry about the long wait between chapters last time, so I'm updating sooner. Hehe. Just a little poll, do you guys want me to up the rating for later chapters (or maybe the next one ;)), so to speak? If you do, review and let me know. If you don't, review and let me know. Either way, REVIEW!!!!  
  
11. Heart and Soul  
  
The horse left a muddy trail behind it as the rain steadily increased, and Kalia concentrated only on the sound of its pounding hooves, of the thunder and water falling like the tears of the gods around her. Bracing herself, she waited for the bolt from the guards on the tower to hit her, but to her surprise none came. Then she told herself she was being foolish. Tokilor would have given the order for her to live, so he could hope to get information out of her. Dismounting at the gate, the woman strode purposefully towards the front doors of the place, and none stopped her. The area appeared to be deserted.  
Shoving one of the tall, wooden doors open, Kalia quickly shut it against the lashing rain. Wringing her hair out on the polished stone floor, she flipped it back, stepping through the puddle and walking down the hall. She had one hand on her sword, but knew there was no use in using it. If she had met no opposition this far, she probably wouldn't at all, nor would it do any good to attack them. Killing one of Tokilor's soldiers would be like breaking a twig off a mallorn tree: dull and pointless.  
So Kalia walked on, undisturbed, with the odd feeling she was being watched. Her burn wound tingled slightly, the lack of the rain on it bringing back slight pain. Once in a while, just to be annoying, she would throw open a door, and barely glance into it, then walk on. One particular time like this, she opened the door to find not a room, but a flight of stairs.  
The Tuathe woman looked at the steps curiously. Who would put a staircase behind a door? Tentatively, as though the stone would twist up and attack her, she placed a foot on the first step. Jerking back quickly, she watched as it sank down, then jumped as twenty gleaming spikes were hurled down onto the next step. Not only was Tokilor clever, he was smart, too. She cursed.  
"And to think, this might have been a warm welcome," she murmured dryly, continuing on. She had no more disturbances, which might have been from the fact she didn't open any doors, until she reached the end of the hallway. It was definitely the end, since there was a tall wall blocking her path. Kalia cursed again and tried to remember the way Tokilor had taken her.  
"Cursing does not become you," That very man said from behind her. He smirked casually at her glare.  
"You know what I want."  
"On the contrary," he corrected. "I do not." His voice lowered to a deadly growl. "Did you come here to die, or did you expect to do something?" Taking a breath, Kalia shook her head. At his look of surprise, then boisterous laughter, the female lowered her head.  
"I did not expect you to be so forward with your answer," He remarked, causing Kalia to raise her eyes only.  
"I have no purpose any longer, and since I will not tell you where the few others are, you can kill me now," she snapped. Roughly, he grabbed her chin and yanked it up.  
"This is delightful. No, Kalia, I will not kill you yet. I have a better use for you."  
  
***********************************  
  
Legolas followed the trail easily, worry growing inside him. He didn't know her inside out, but the elf knew Kalia well enough to know she wouldn't leave her trail this open. Not unless she meant for them to follow. . . Or thought she would be dead before they reached her. Fresh fear struck his heart as he thought this, and he urged the horse to go faster.  
Eventually, he made it to the gate, after approaching apprehensively. His father's words had come to mind, and the elf had scanned the area at least three times, but there were no archers in sight. Legolas tightened his grip on the twin elven daggers he held, and he kicked open the door, expecting to be attacked instantly.  
Nothing happened. The elf raised an eyebrow. Stepping carefully into the hallway, he glanced left and right, but was even more surprised to find no one in them. Still suspicious, he went left and started to walk, the eerie lighting of the place unnerving him. Something wasn't right.  
"Kalia?" he called out, tensing as his voice echoed through the hall. No response came. Arriving at the first of the doors, Legolas eased it open, looking inside. It was empty, and relatively dark. Moving on, he found himself facing the same dilemma as the female had, the wall blocking his way. He sighed and turned back, supposing he would have to go through one of the rooms.  
"Why can't anything ever be easy?" He murmured. Shaking his head, the elf started the long process of searching each room for Kalia. Legolas lucked out, however, when he opened the door to not the fifth room and saw her standing there. With an expression of immense relief, he started towards her but froze.  
"Kalia?" Legolas said slowly. "Are you alright?" She looked over at him and smiled.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Well come in here, I'm not going to bite you. Much," she added in a low voice, that the elf wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear or not. Reluctantly, he entered the room, and looked around.  
"What's going on? Where are all his soldiers, and why aren't you bound? Where is he?"  
"So many questions," She chided him in a singsong voice. "I killed him, and they fled."  
"Just. . . Like that?" Legolas said skeptically. Kalia frowned.  
"What, you didn't think I could? And is that any way to properly thank me?" The man smiled, beginning to believe her.  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I just thought. . . With the way you were acting, you would have been reckless."  
"I'm never reckless." Raising an eyebrow, the Tuathe woman slowly began towards him. "And that's it? Are you sure you don't want to congratulate me. . . Properly?" Her voice took on a relatively familiar tone and Legolas felt both her hand trail up his arm and her breath against his ear at the same time. Aware of this position made him distinctly uncomfortable.  
"Kalia I thought we'd reached an unspoken agreement about this kind of thing," the elf said nervously. The woman gently pressed her lips against his ear, then slid them down to his jaw, then his neck.  
"Funny," she whispered. "I don't recall hearing it." Her hand trailed lightly up his arm, scorching his skin through his shirt.  
"Stop it, Kalia," he said firmly, grabbing both her wrists and yanking them away. He had told her-and himself-without words this needed to end, that it had been fun the one night but that was all. He'd thought she'd understood, from her behavior, but apparently she did not. She pouted, her dark eyes penetrating him.  
"What? Don't you like it? Have I done something wrong?" She asked, looking faintly bewildered. Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  
"I thought I made it clear that one night was fine, but more than that was not," he responded, eluding the question. Unfortunately, she noticed.  
"You didn't answer me." A sly grin worked its way onto her face. Before he could say anything, she continued on. "It seems to me that you are greedy. You want me, I can feel it. I've seen it in your eyes. But you just don't feel like admitting it because of my race."  
"Your race has nothing-" he began, but she cut him off again.  
"No? Then prove it." Frustration overtook him and he released her, turning around. If he proved it, she would get the wrong impression, thinking it as an invitation to go further than he wished. If he didn't, she would also get the wrong impression, thinking he despised her because she was not an elf. He blew a sigh. She'd put him into this predicament so easily, now how in the Abyss was he to get out of it?  
Turning around, Legolas was brought up short by her lips on his. For a moment he was too startled to push her away, and that one moment was all she needed to cast her spell over him. She tasted sweet and exotic, her lips soft against his. She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his neck, keeping them together. And Kalia, in turn, was delighted to feel him accept her kiss, place his own hands on her waist.  
"I knew you'd see it my way," she whispered, as he pulled back slightly. In response, his mouth returned to hers for a brief moment, then moved down to her neck. Her eyes closed and her head fell back. She shivered slightly. At that, he looked up at her, and for a moment the Tuathe female was afraid he would come to his senses. But she was relieved to see a glint in those astonishing blue eyes, one that assured her he was beyond resistance or reason.  
"Are you cold?" He asked her. She appeared thoughtful.  
"A little bit. It's drafty in here." An enticing gleam entered his expression.  
"Well, why don't we remedy that?"  
  
A/N: I know this chappy was kind of long, but it's for you! To make up for the long posting between chappy 9 and chappy 10. Well, let me know if you like it, and don't forget!!!! *points to author's note at beginning* 


	12. Child's Play

A/N: Hiya! *pouts* Why didn't you all review? And answer the poll? -______- oh well. I've decided not to make this an "R" chapter, so to speak, but if you would like one let me know and I'll add it between these two. ( I would prefer you ask me by emailing me at MayBMagic@aol.com. HOWEVER: this is rated PG-13, Okay? Thanks, and email me if you want another chapter!  
  
12. Child's Play  
  
The room was silent, save for a single, quiet sigh from Kalia. The woman lay next to a sleeping elf, her dark hair partially spread out on his chest. The only thing covering them was her cloak, which she had given to Legolas. To keep the chill away, they had lit the fire, and it now heated her bare skin. From her spot next to it, she was almost sweating, since she could feel the warmth of his body next to hers as well.  
She wished she hadn't done this. Even though her heart knew she wasn't really at fault, that Tokilor had made her do it, her mind kept telling her that she was to blame. After all, she had led him here, she had come in the first place. . .  
But she could still resist. She didn't have to hurt anyone. These earnest thoughts seized her, even though she knew it was a false hope. Kalia had bartered her way into this, and she would have to go through with it. Turning her head, she eased herself away from the man, and bit her lip. He had been right, if she had just stayed there and thought about it. . . But that wasn't her nature. She had been beyond reason then, and regretted it now.  
IOne death./I  
She remembered why she had left now, not that it mattered. 'Stop thinking about the past,' the Tuathe woman scolded herself. 'There's nothing you can do about it now. Besides, you've made bad choices before.' But nobody got hurt then. Alright, maybe someone did, but she didn't know about it. In all her secrecy, her dealings with blackguards and smugglers, she'd refused to do anything involving murder.  
Pouring over these thoughts, Kalia had begun to dress, and absently pulled the tunic over her head. She spared not a glance towards Legolas, who watched her and had been since she'd left his side. He hadn't really even been sleeping, which she would have noticed if she'd been really paying attention to him. While she moved around and dressed- inattentively, he noticed- he leisurely studied her once more.  
She was beautiful, she really was. His thoughts had rarely been able to get past this concept, since he'd never been allowed to heed it further. She stood tall, only a few inches shorter than himself, and usually she walked proudly. Her skin was fair, and yet darker than the she-elves from his home. For this feature, she would have been considered unsightly, but to him it seemed to only enhance her beauty. It wasn't like she cared what others thought about her, anyway.  
Black hair fell down like an obsidian waterfall, spilling across her shoulders and back, stopping around the middle of it. At the moment it was messy, a mane of black Kalia hadn't even bothered to smooth down. Noticing her turn around, he met her gaze briefly, then deliberately let his gaze slide slowly down her once more. Even though she was dressed, the woman blushed and attempted to pretend she hadn't seen him by staring at the fireplace.  
"Not going to work, Kalia. I saw you look at me," Legolas told her, standing up to dress as well. He handed her the cloak, and her blush did not go away as she took it. Allowing a smirk to grace his lips, he watched her busy herself with an unknown task as he dressed. The elf couldn't see what she was doing, since her back was to him, but she didn't turn around until he told her she could do so. At her sudden pallor, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"  
"No," Kalia replied quietly. "I'm not. But you can be, if you get out of here." Confused once more, Legolas blinked.  
"Kalia, what-"  
"Don't ask," she said desperately. "Please, just go. Better it be me than you. . . Not when I deserve it and you don't." In frustration, the elf placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Listen to me. When I first met you, you were incredibly secretive, not even telling me your name. But you've gotten better about that since then. However, you've still been a confusing woman to understand, seeing as you've torn me in more directions than I ever knew existed. Now, I'm not leaving until you explain."  
"I can't," the Tuathe protested. Her eyes were black pools of fear, glittering in pure terror. . . Terror for him. The girl was nearly begging him, and that almost made him relent. Almost.  
"Tell me why you want me to leave so suddenly, and I will," he replied.  
"You'll die," she whispered, her tone barely audible. "Now go!"  
"HOW will I die?" He demanded. There was no way Legolas was going to accept a cryptic answer, and he didn't plan on leaving her to die either.  
"Actually, I believe she's talking about me," A voice said from behind them. Any color returning to Kalia's face drained immediately, and Legolas turned around. Standing with a dagger in the doorway was Tokilor. The moment he was completely facing him, the human threw the blade at Legolas. Aiming directly for his heart.  
  
A/N: Haha! Another cliffy! BWAHAHA! Review and you'll get a new chapter, but I won't post until you do, I mean it. 


	13. Heart for Heart

A/N: Hey all! *prances in* I have the next chapter typed up, but I won't post it until I get more reviews! I need at least five more. *eyes everyone* Alright? REVIEW!!!!!  
  
13. Heart for Heart.  
  
Legolas didn't stop to think. If he had, he would have been a dead man, and Kalia probably wouldn't have lived either. He flung himself to the side, taking her with him, and once both hit the ground the elf jumped up. The woman could only watch in mute horror, so he dragged her away to safety. Then, he faced Tokilor, who already held another stiletto (And no, not the high heel, the weapon. :-P).  
As two hawks about to compete for a meal, the two men slowly began to circle each other.  
"I know who you are," the human spoke first. "And I almost pity you. You could have avoided all this, you know. But you didn't stay away."  
"I will always help those who need my aid." Tokilor's sharp laughter cut through the thickness of the air.  
"Aid?" He repeated in amusement. "Aid? I assure you, that she-demon doesn't want or need your assistance with handling me." Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Look behind you, then." The elf nearly laughed as well.  
"Sir, I am not stupid. Were I to turn around, you would take that blade in your hand and do what you just did a moment ago." He caught a glimpse of movement at his side, and Kalia stepped between them.  
"Now now, settle down boys. No blood needs to be shed here." Both men looked at her.  
"Go, Kalia. Get out of here while you can," the Prince told her urgently.  
"I must agree with your friend on this. You needn't interfere," Tokilor put in agreeably. The Tuathe woman's own laughter ran out, and she shook her head.  
"This is not the way things have to be, no one needs to die because of me." Saying this, she turned and faced Legolas. "You can help us, you know. Together, the three of us could conquer this pitiful land. I could get what I want, and you. . ." she slid a hand up his arm. "Could get what you want." The man shrugged her off, eyeing the unpredictable female warily. She was up to something.  
"No," he told her. "Something strange is at work here, and I will find it. You are not yourself."  
"I am completely myself," she assured him. "Now, will you join me or not?" Kalia asked, with a more impatient tone.  
"I believe I gave that answer to you already." The female sighed, then drew herself up in a stiff, yet regal, position. Her voice was curt as she spoke.  
"Then you may go. I will escort you out." Still uncertain and slightly confused, Legolas followed her, his keen eyes never leaving Tokilor. The human shrugged and reluctantly put away his other dagger. Once the two rounded the corner, however, he grinned. It was all going according to plan. Now if the elvish brat would just inform his father what was going on, it would be all set up. And if Legolas was going to be there when he won, his revenge would be all the sweeter. With these thoughts and incredibly high spirits, Tokilor strode off to make plans.  
  
The walk back down the hall was in silence, until they reached the heavy doors that would see much bloodshed in a short time. At this point, Legolas continued towards them but Kalia grabbed his arm.  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" She asked softly, her eyes expressing nothing of how she felt.  
"Yes. I am sorry, Kalia, but if whatever is going on forces me to choose between you and my people, I must choose them." He took her hand and brought it politely to his lips. Then he nodded and turned to leave. She did not stop him. And so he strode back out into the rain, jumping on his horse and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
*********************************  
  
When he returned home, it was to find all the servants of this palace had already retired to their quarters. This was normal, telling him it was late. What was strange was that there were no guards around, either.  
Ascending the stairs to the second floor, Legolas headed into his father's study once more, and found him waiting for his return.  
"Well?" Thranduil prompted impatiently, unusual for the King. "What did you find?" There was a certain graveness about him as well, and Legolas noticed this as he answered. He told his father almost all that had happened, leaving out the part about how he had been seduced by Kalia since that had nothing to do with what was important in his tale. Thranduil listened with rapt attention, looking as though he wanted to say something as well. When the prince finished relaying everything that had happened, it was a long moment before his father spoke.  
"What do you think?" The king inquired of his son. Legolas blinked, taken aback by the question. He looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering his answer.  
"I think. . . There is more to this than meets the eye. We have to be careful, stay on our guard for now. In the meantime, gather together a hidden army. I fear something great and terrible is about to happen." He did not voice that he almost knew there was going to be a battle. With his father's permission, the elf departed to his rooms, where he instantly collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted, though he didn't want to rest. He was too confused to have a peaceful sleep, too troubled. But it wasn't Tokilor who haunted his thoughts; it was Kalia, and what she could make him do. He didn't know how she'd melted her way into his mind, but now she practically had him crawling on his knees.  
It was what she could make him feel. Legolas was sure of that. He could go from frustration, to amusement, to sorrow, to lust, to anger just by being in her presence. She knew it, too. That was how she could manipulate him, make him do what she wished. And now he didn't know up from down, truth from lie. When the time came for the battle against Tokilor, which the prince was positive would happen, if Kalia was there. . . He didn't know what he would do.  
"Maybe there won't be a battle," the elf said hopefully, aloud. The silence that answered him was reply enough. With a sigh and a mind that was still a whirlwind of thoughts, Legolas embraced the depths of darkness and drifted to sleep. 


	14. Love and Deceit

A/N: Wow. I have nothing to say. *sniff* Oh well. Maybe I'll think of something when I'm done. . . Disclaimer: I am soooo not doing THIS again. . .  
  
14. Deceit and Love.  
  
Kalia leaned against a wall, watching Tokilor plan. She sighed, shaking her head. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.  
"Don't you have anything to do?" he inquired in annoyance.  
"You're my leader, you tell me," she retorted bitterly. Straightening, he sauntered over and grasped her chin. He gazed directly into her eyes, countering the hostility with amusement.  
"Someone a little resentful this evening?" The human said in a taunting voice. She attempted to jerk her head away, but he wouldn't allow it. So she answered him, not suppressing any of the venom in her voice.  
"You wanted me to get him here, and I did. You said you would let me and my people go after that. What am I still doing here?" The Tuathe female demanded. Tokilor laughed and shook his head at her naiveté.  
"My dear Kalia. . . I made you commander of my armies. Did you really expect I was going to let you go if I did that?"  
"Let go of me," she hissed in reply. He did so, turning and calling for a servant. When he arrived, Tokilor gave instructions for the man to stand in the middle of the room. Kalia watched uncertainly. She nearly jumped a foot in the air, however, as a dozen gleaming spikes soared from the ceiling. A horrible scream echoed through the room as the poor soul was impaled, blood staining the stones beneath him.  
"Do you want to be next?" Tokilor asked her quietly. Fear enhanced her dark eyes, and she slowly shook her head.  
"Good. You're very useful to me. Once I get what I want. . . You'll be free to your people."  
"And. . ." Kalia paused, swallowing. "What is it that you want?" Tokilor merely smiled.  
  
********************************  
  
The prince of Mirkwood stood on his balcony, gazing out over his forest and brooding. His father had not told him anything new, even though he could tell by the increased tension in the palace that he was the only one that didn't know. Whenever he mentioned it, the King would merely shrug him off and give him something different to do. He had not gotten any answers from anyone; even though he was the prince, Thranduil had apparently given the order not to tell him, and he was the King. This was very annoying, but essentially fine with the prince. Legolas had other things on his mind.  
The main thing being Kalia. Whenever he thought about her, he got a jolt in his chest, and he didn't know why. It disturbed him that it was near his heart- no, it disturbed him that he felt anything at all for her. She was a friend, nothing more, nothing less. However, a tiny voice in the back of his mind wondered, 'But what about two nights ago?'  
He shivered involuntarily. He didn't want to think about two nights ago. "That's an exception," he said to no one. The resonating silence answered him enough. Legolas leaned against the elegantly carved balcony, staring at the marble floor. Laughter drifted out into the cool air, and the delicious scent of delicate elven foods reached him. It wasn't appealing.  
'Now for the real question,' he thought. Did he love Kalia? The mere prospect scared him, and he definitely wasn't one to scare easily. However, the elf forced himself to consider everything.  
She was beautiful, that was for sure. The very sight of her stirred his blood. And he couldn't seem to get her out of his thoughts. . . But there could be any number of reasons for that, he reasoned. So why did he seem to yearn to go back, to do whatever she wanted him to? Was that love?  
Legolas growled in frustration, his grip on the balcony edge tightening. Who was he trying to fool, he knew nothing about love. He had never been in love before, how was he supposed to know if he was now? All he knew was that Kalia could make him feel things that none other could. . . But then again, she was a woman, and women were prone do doing that. So why did his heart beat a little faster around her and only her, while his mind whispered not to trust her? The elf sighed.  
"I want to throttle her for confusing me," he muttered. Turning he walked back inside, preparing to try and get some answers. 


	15. Nightmares and Torment

A/N: Never fear! I am extending most of the chapters so that you have more LotR goodness to go back and read! Yaaaaay! And Cherrie, I didn't post that. *points out* That's the whole point. . . Anyway, back to the extending-ness. It might take me a while, since inspiration is hard to find sometimes, and my life hasn't exactly been the most motivating, idea-giving environment in the past week or so. But you don't want to hear the mindless ramblings of a teen that you all probably have heard before (yes, I am a teen. Beware.), so without further ado, I give you . . . *dramatic bow* CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!! *prances away*  
  
Disclaimer: JRRT Is the Mighty Father of all things good. A.k.a. Lord of the Rings. I own only the stuff that you haven't seen before, and if you have seen it and it isn't in LotR, you've read something of my book! Yay! This is good. Okay, here it is!  
  
15. Nightmares and Torment.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A young child ran down a hallway, her footsteps echoing eerily in the small, silent house. Her black hair streamed out behind her, and she clutched a handmade doll in excitement. The toy was poorly sewn, with the eyes crooked and too small, the hair thin and ragged, and the dress different colors from where she had run out of thread. Still, the child was beaming as she dashed down the foyer.  
"Mama, mama!" she called, pausing to look around. Not seeing her mother, the girl continued on her hurried search, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to find her parent. Stumbling outside, she came across her mother kneeling beside the small river that ran through their home. The woman had long, glossy black hair just like her daughter's, and chocolate eyes softened with love for her family. She was young, so that her skin had not creased, and her eyes still danced with adolescent excitement. She turned to see the girl running out and laughed.  
"What have you made, Kalia?" She asked, spreading her arms. The child jumped into her lap.  
"I finished my doll, mama!" Kalia said, her voice bubbling with joy. "For you," she added shyly, handing it to her mother. The woman hugged her daughter, examining it.  
"Why thank you, my dear. You've done a fine job with this." Reaching back, she unfastened something around her neck. "And this is for you." Curiously, Kalia dropped her doll on her mother's lap and took the object. She smiled in delight, seeing it. It was her mother's locket, fashioned of pure gold, that Kalia had always loved. The thin chain was light, but the actual charm was relatively heavy in her small palm. The front was decorated with the symbol of the Tuathe people on it, and the back was engraved with the words 'Antome sela domen'. 'Forever as One.'  
"Thank you, mama!" Kalia whispered, throwing her arms around her mother.  
"I expect it will be too big for you right now, but do not despair. If you do not lose it, you will be able to wear it when you are older," the woman said to her. Gently, she pried Kalia off of her. "Now, go find your father. He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." Nodding, the child ran off.  
  
Ten years later, an older Kalia sat erect on her chestnut stallion, Mikari. In her language, it meant 'The Proud', but Kalia had wondered why she hadn't named him 'The Stubborn' during his training. These were not her thoughts, however, as she absently ran her fingers through his coarse mane.  
  
The horse stood on the crest of the highest hill, near her home. A fierce wind whipped the sun kissed land, though it wasn't the wind that brought tears to Kalia's eyes. Her locket stayed firmly against her chest, the heavy gold undaunted by the winds. One slender hand tightly clutched it as the youth looked out across her realm.  
Every building was burning. The fires raged higher and higher the longer she watched them, and the screams grew louder. Only three voices concerned Kalia, however; Railien's, and her mother's and father's. The words her leader had said to her repeated in her head over and over, along with that of her parents'.  
"Go, Kalia. Get out of here while you can," she could hear her mother tell her in a low voice, her beauty blemished with fear and sorrow. Her father's yells echoed in the background. She could also hear Railien speaking- "Protect them long for me, Kalia." Both voices mixed until she could not tell the difference between them. The rubbing of her heavy black cloak against her cheek and the nip from Mikari on her foot brought her back to the present, and Kalia took in a shuddering breath. When the blurs through her village were mostly red, the color of Tokilor's armies, she turned her horse and, with a whispered word to him, galloped away from her homeland forever.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Tears were in Kalia's eyes as she remembered all of this. She had not thought in detail about her parent's death in a long time, even though they were always in the back of her mind. She slowly bent down and picked up one of her carelessly discarded boots, sticking her hand in it. Finding the hidden area meant for depositing weapons, she drew out the golden necklace and stared at it. She shut her eyes tightly, closed her hand around the necklace, and buried her head in her arms. The woman's knees were drawn up, an arm around them and her forehead pressed into them. Kalia's black hair streamed along her arms, a silky curtain to hide her face. Now alone, her body shook with silent sobs.  
"Mother," she managed to whisper through her tears. "Father. . . Railien. I will not fail you." In her mind, her beautiful mother, her caring father, and her delightful Railien were all gathered around her. In her mind, she was shedding her tears with her mother's comforting arms around her, holding her close. In her mind, she was a child again, when everything was simple. . . In her mind. In reality, she was alone. She had been that way for so long, and now she had nearly forgotten what it was like to be wanted, to love and be loved.  
Now, she was alone, like she had been for so very long. 'What I wouldn't give to have them back,' she thought. Misery loved company, and she welcomed it with open arms at the moment. She allowed her mind to wander back to everyone that she had loved, allowed a faint smile to grace her lips, and imagined them around her. Kalia saw, in her mind's eye, everyone together again, picturing them all in her room. They were laughing, smiling. . . Happy. And she was among them.  
But another figure was with them, a shadow amidst the crowd. Curiously, the Tuathe woman willed the image to become clearer, and it did. She recognized the fair face and soft blue eyes immediately, though was uncertain of how Legolas had managed to enter her mind when she hadn't even been thinking of him in the back of it. Stranger still, he seemed to be glowing with a brilliant white light that caused all the other images to fade. Her attention fixed on the elf, Kalia didn't notice.  
In bewilderment, she watched as he began to approach her, his light footsteps barely audible . . . And yet, they seemed to be all she could hear. He was now the only thing she saw, a clear picture against a background of pure white. Now, she noticed, he held a bundle. This confused her more than ever. The elf was smiling, too; only a small smile, tugging at the corners of his lips, but behind it she noticed so much euphoria she was amazed he could filter all of it into such a small thing. When he handed her the bundle and she looked into it, however, she realized why.  
Kalia sucked in a breath as she gazed at the sleeping child in her arms. It had to be a newborn, but already she could see sleek black tufts of hair. Somehow, though she couldn't place how she knew it, the Tuathe woman knew it was a girl. Around her neck was Kalia's golden locket, and she gasped upon seeing it. Beneath the closed lids, she thought she noted a sliver of astonishing blue, much like. . .  
Her own eyes wide, the female raised them to meet Legolas' in astonishment. She did not believe it, she couldn't. Still, everything she was seeing, along with the sparkle in the elf's blue eyes, pointed to the conclusion her mind refused to grasp. Legolas bent over, and Kalia felt the soft brush of his gentle kiss, and then. . . He was gone. The baby was gone. She was still sitting on her bed in the room she detested, with the leader she hated. She was still shaking, but this time it was with fear and realization than with grief.  
"It can't be," she whispered, slowly opening her hand and gazing at the pendant. Still, her hands inadvertently slid down to her stomach. Were her powers growing again? Did she have a daughter growing within her?  
  
Legolas wandered through his forest, the once so familiar land now a mystery to him. He used to know every tree, every plant, every leaf by mere touch, but now. . . Now even the sight of them was strange to his eyes. The elf didn't particularly care at the moment, though, since he had a destination in mind. He strode through the trees, barely hearing the calls of his name. These he ignored, not wanting to have to deal with the stiff formalities and false smiles.  
The elf took a sharp turn left near the heart of Mirkwood, and made his way off the path to where the trees grew thicker and closer together. Climbing up one and walking along the branches with such grace as was natural, he kept his eyes below, searching for something. Finally, he jumped off, landing in his special clearing. Legolas smiled, looking around. Everything was exactly how it had been the last time he was here, and that was comforting. But his smile faded not long after he had settled down in his usual spot.  
Something was different. He could sense it. The peacefulness was. . . Flawed, tainted somehow. He looked around again, mentally making sure everything was truly in its proper place. But no, it wasn't an object. It was a feeling in the air. The elf sighed in frustration, realizing what it was that was different.  
Kalia. Last time he had come here was when he'd first met her, and oh, what a wonderful experience it had been. He had been fighting to deny it, to her and himself, but now that she wasn't here he embraced the memory willingly. Legolas closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember when her lips had first claimed his. And that was how they had stayed, he realized suddenly. He shook his head, returning to the memory.  
He reminisced about her, alone and letting himself do so just this once. No harm could come of one memory, he reasoned. So he reveled in the remembrance of her softness, the sensation of her touch that, for some reason, burned oh so clearly in his mind. The elf remembered how he had felt when he'd first gazed upon her beauty, and shivered when it came back with another one of those irritating jolts near his heart. What in the name of Earendil was going on with him?  
With a sigh, he sat up to try to think. After all, that was the reason he'd come back here in the first place. He turned his blue eyes to the river, but all he could seem to think about was how similar being here now was to when he had first met the Tuathe female. He could practically hear her sultry voice whispering in his ear again.  
"Fine," he said in annoyance, aloud and yet speaking to himself. "I can't seem to get my mind off of her anyway, so why not? Blasted woman," he added in mutter. Legolas looked thoughtfully at the sky for a moment, pulling out a carved bird. In his spare time, he had finished the one Kalia had thrown at him, and he turned it over and over in his hands. Where to begin thinking, when there was so much to consider? He knew the question, but he didn't know how to get to the answer. The elf groaned. He had barely begun thinking about Kalia, and already he was getting confused. He didn't know how she did it, but next time he saw her he would have to ask.  
Well, a little voice in the back of his mind stated, why not start with what you were thinking about last night? Though this wasn't his favorite subject, Legolas wasn't going to be picky with his choice. So his trail of thoughts picked up with what he had last been pondering. . . The subject of whether or not he loved Kalia. The elf had absolutely no idea on how to figure that out, so he let his mind wander in hopes that it would take a helpful path.  
Well, who did he know that had been in love before? His father, of course, but the mere possibility of asking King Thranduil for advice on this subject was laughable, and more importantly, nonexistent to the prince. Then he thought of Pelin, and jumped to his feet in earnest. His best friend had been in love, with one of the elves in their city. Legolas didn't know why the name hadn't come up sooner, for he had been the one who comforted the elf when the woman had been married to another. In anticipation, the prince ran out of his place and only slowed to a fast walk when he reached the main paths.  
  
"You what?" Pelin asked in disbelief, not twenty minutes later. He rose from the desk that was positioned near his bed and crossed his arms. "Why, in the name of all things good on this earth, would you want to know more about. . . her?" Legolas shook his head.  
"As if you do not already know. There could only be one possible reason I would bring up Ialewen, and I believe you know what that is. So you can stop pretending as though you don't even have suspicions, and tell me what I want to know." There was a silence, in which Pelin's stiff countenance slowly creased into a mischievous grin. He reclined against the desk, arms still crossed, and scrutinized his friend.  
"Alright then, who is she?" At the prince's groan, he laughed. "Did you think you could get away with your information that easily? I'm disappointed. . . You should know me better than to let you go without finding out all the details." Legolas sighed.  
"Very well," he said in exasperation. "If you insist, then I suppose there is no avoiding it. But you mustn't tell a soul, if you'd like to keep yours," he threatened, and Pelin held up both hands.  
"No one will know." So, grudgingly, the prince related everything to his friend. He found telling Pelin about Kalia felt natural, so he related every feeling he'd had, every thought that had been driving him mad for the last few months. He was startled to realize so much time had passed, but he didn't voice this into his tale. Through the whole story, Pelin watched his closest friend with an unreadable expression, merely nodding every now and then. When Legolas had finished, he still did not speak, so the elf prodded him reluctantly.  
"Well? What do you think?" he inquired. It was yet another long moment, and then Pelin finally spoke.  
"I think. . ."  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! Yet a third cliffhanger! But seeing as I got SO few reviews, I noticed that this was my longest chapter and decided that your punishment for not reviewing is a cliffy. So you better review, all you non- reviewing readers I know are reading my story! *eyes them suspiciously* They're always watching. . . For updates. (NOTE: inside joke.) By the way, I have a new poll! In your reviews, which I know you are going to do, tell me whether or not you think I should make a sequel to this book once I'm done? Let me know! Thankies! 


	16. Answers and indecision

A/N: Weee! *rolls in on wheely chair* Bwahahahaha! You all have bent to my powerful will and reviewed! *dangles chapter in front of you* MUWAHAHAHAHA! I have the answer to the cliffy! You finally get to find out if Legolas loves Kalia. . . Or do you? You'll have to read, to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: JRRT is-  
Muse: Yes yes, we know. Tolkien is god. Can you please make a different disclaimer?  
Pixisticks: *haughty look* well, excuuuuuuuse me. And just where have YOU been for the past 15 disclaimers, hmm?  
Muse: . . . I was shopping.  
Pixisticks: What on earth would a MUSE go shopping for??  
Muse: Muse. . . Muse. . . Things. . . Music. :P So there.  
Pixisticks: WhatEVER. *rolls eyes* Anyways, I don't own anything. Except Kalia. And Tokilor. And Asolan. And the Tuathe. And-  
Muse: *dully* Look, it's Maroon5, and they want your autograph.  
Pixisticks: WHERE??? *rushes off*  
Muse: *is left alone* well. . . Ahem, let's get on with the show.  
  
16. Answers and Indecision.  
  
Kalia paced rapidly, a plan forming in her mind. She needed help, and she knew just how to get it. She had already changed into her travel- stained clothing, selecting the darkest outfit she had to blend in with their still-shadowed surroundings. Her black hair had been pulled back, and she had her cloak wrapped tightly around her arms to keep the chill of early morning away.  
She didn't know why she was so frightened to sneak out of this wretched place and meet with Legolas. She wasn't afraid of Tokilor, she had no reason to be. Kalia sighed. It was Legolas, and what he was doing to her. Didn't he know the torment he was putting her through? Her thoughts had been focused on him ever since she had come to this terrible human for help. Only Kalia knew why she really came- she didn't want to go back to her people. The only ones she truly cared about where dead. She no longer cared about them. . . It was Legolas. All Legolas.  
How was it possible that one being had the power to melt the cold wall of ice she had purposely formed around her heart? From the tempestuous passion he had aroused in her during their first encounter, to the blissful experiences he had opened for her, he was the first in a long time she had trusted. So how was it that he had been able to do this to her? How could he make her feel again, stirring long dead emotions by a look or touch?  
The woman shook herself. She couldn't concern herself with such thoughts now, not when she had to focus her attention on simply getting out of this place. As Kalia tugged on her light boots, the last of the clothing necessary for her escape, she looked around. Tokilor had not been miserly in treating her well.  
Her room was luxurious, the floor a polished white marble edged with real gold. A chaise lounge was propped against the wall, right underneath the low windowsill. It was draped with rich coverlets of red and gold satin, and the lounge too was soft to the touch. The window itself was quite large, and provided a magnificent view of the plains and, in the distance, the tall Mirkwood trees. Kalia had found that the window remained locked at all times, however; probably in case she should choose to escape. Blood-red, yet translucent, light curtains provided a little modesty from the sun.  
The bed was large, and covered with light green satin sheets. A white and green comforter was placed on top of them, in case a draft managed to snake its way inside the room during the night. It also came with so many pillows, Kalia would have had to throw some of them on the floor just to make room for herself. If Tokilor had meant to share it with her, he was sadly mistaken, for even if he slept there, she chose to rest on the lounge. But the human had not once entered her room, for which she was glad.  
The man had not been lax in providing her with jewels, either. These the woman had not touched, not even to open them and see the breathtaking ornaments meant for her to wear. Delicious food of the finest quality was delivered every day and set on a table beside her bed, tempting her greatly with their sweet smells. Tender meats, rich desserts (such a change from the light elven foods she had become accustomed to!), and the finest wines taunted her, calling her name with the wafting aromas they carried.  
Wary of her good treatment, she didn't know what he was up to, and wanted no part in it. This was why she did not come near the food, either; though doubtful Tokilor would poison her, the female was still suspicious, and so did her best to ignore it with the hopes it would wound him when it was taken away.  
The only other thing that Kalia made use of beside the lounge and occasionally the bath-which she did with great caution-was the tiny desk that had been shoved into a corner. It was carved with images of birds and other creatures, making it no less breathtaking than the other furnishings in the room, though it seemed to be a reluctant addition.  
No matter how rich, how exquisite her surroundings, Kalia realized early on that this was still a prison, and she his captured little toy for battle. She hated the knowledge that was always with her: she was his plaything, and could not defy his word or he would hurt the only one she cared about. Yes, she was allowed to leave her room and walk the fortress. Yes, she could voice her opinions for this battle. But Tokilor made sure she was always aware that he controlled her fate.  
So why was she attempting to leave? Didn't she know the consequences would be dire if she was caught, or found missing? Of course. But Tuathe were raised strong, and Kalia could not let a little thing like fear or pain stop her. There was a purpose to this, and it was one she was determined to fulfill whether he liked it or not. No matter the price, she was going to complete this mission of hers.  
"Here it goes," the Tuathe woman mumbled, to no one in particular. She walked to the door, hesitated for about half of a second, then opened it and strode out into the hall. She confidently walked down to the large wooden doors and, shoving against one, stepped outside.  
A blast of cool air hit her directly in the face, and she blinked rapidly. Giving herself a little shake, Kalia continued on, gazing at the immense stone fortress as though inspecting how well it could hold. She even did a little test, pushing against a wall to extend the pretense. Appearing satisfied, she went on.  
'What am I doing?' Kalia thought to herself suddenly, having a moment of doubt. 'I can't do this. . .' but she had to. If not for her own sake, for the sake of her possible daughter. The thought gave the Tuathe woman the strength to walk to her destination point. She nodded to the guards on the wall, and when they turned away, she crept away them and out into the wilderness. Once far enough from the hated place, far enough from Tokilor, she straightened, and took off running. Kalia smiled to herself. 'One of the disadvantages about having humans in your army, Tokilor. They can't see a thing.'  
Wandering through the trees, the woman nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing another voice.  
"And what would a lady such as yourself be doing sneaking around at the break of dawn?" The voice inquired. Kalia calmed, hearing it belong to another female. However, the expression plastered on her face was wariness. She was also amused to hear herself being called a lady. She had done so many things that would have her be considered an outcast, worthy of only scorn and contempt. . .  
"Show yourself and I just might be inclined to answer," she called back, willing her voice to sound guarded. She was surprised to hear a pleasant laugh.  
"Now, now, you needn't fear me. I will do you no harm. . . In fact, I have been looking for you." Out from behind one of the trees stepped a woman, as Kalia had suspected. She was a little shorter than Kalia, but was also a little younger. She had light brown hair, almost a golden color, and her eyes were a clear lime green. But what confused her most was that she was a human, and there were very few humans in these forests. Or in these parts of Middle earth, for that matter; they all tended to live near the south. For the strangest reason, she seemed familiar to Kalia.  
"Why would I fear you, and why have you been searching for me? Who are you?" the Tuathe asked, though it wasn't a demand; it was more a question asked out of pure curiosity. The woman made a beckoning motion with her hand, indicating Kalia to follow, and began to walk. Now drawn by confusion and interest, she did so eagerly. They weaved on and off the paths, but mostly stayed between two of them. Sweeping aside a few hanging branches, the stranger revealed a small area between a clump of trees and an already crackling fire. Calmly, she sat down, and gestured for the Tuathe to do the same. However, Kalia remained standing.  
"You didn't answer my questions," she pointed out. "Miss. . ."  
"Anaeli. And you are right, I did not answer them. But you already know the answers, don't you?" The woman turned a piercing look to Kalia, who shifted uncomfortably under it. Then it became clear, and she sharply spoke.  
"You know what troubles me. . . You have the answers to my doubt." It wasn't a question, more of a conclusion, and Anaeli laughed again.  
"Yes, I do. I am glad you figured it out for yourself. . . Most people I need to tell them. But you are different. . . I expected more knowledge from you when I first sensed that you needed me." But the Tuathe had no patience for other topics, she had to know. . . And she had to know now.  
"Tell me," she ordered, but her voice was soft and excited. Her tone, the woman noticed, also held a note of fear in it. "You are a seer, I can feel it. So tell me. Please. . . I have to know." Gently, Anaeli took Kalia's hands in her own.  
"First, you must answer me a question. Then, I will give you the answers you seek, but you must also make a promise," the human told her. There was a silence, in which the Tuathe female debated which would be worse; not knowing, or knowing for a price. But she felt, somehow, that she could trust this woman. This was an amazing feat for any who had known Kalia, to be trusted upon meeting her. Anything Anaeli asked couldn't be that bad. . .  
"What is the question?" Kalia asked. The human released her hands.  
"Ask yourself this also. Do you love him?" This inquiry caused the dark-haired female to gasp. Why hadn't she thought about that before? She had never even considered that factor! Before she even had a chance to think about it, however, her lips had already formed the answer.  
"Yes," she whispered. Then, she questioned tentatively, "What is the promise you want me to make?" Anaeli's lips slowly formed a smile, and it was a long moment before she answered.  
"We will be friends, and once born, you must let me teach the child my ways of healing. Do you agree?" Kalia felt herself filled with a happiness she didn't know she possessed. Somehow, she managed to answer calmly, though her hands were shaking.  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas looked at his friend expectantly.  
"Well? What do you think?" Pelin grinned.  
"You just can't wait to know, can you? Kalia must really be-"  
"Tell me!" the elf shouted, causing his friend to flinch.  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Legolas, but for a straight answer, you can't just ask someone. I admit, the. . . Symptoms, shall we call them, are the same, but that could mean anything. You just have to look in your heart and see. Think about it." With a sigh, the prince trudged out. Think about it? What did Pelin assume he'd been doing for the past three days and nights? That was all he'd been doing, thinking about Kalia. He'd been pondering how his blood burned for her touch, how his heart leapt at anything that even sounded similar to her voice.  
As he wandered the hallways, he thought about something his friend had told him long ago. When he was still in love with the Lady Ialewen, Legolas had asked Pelin how he knew it was true love.  
"You just. . . know," he had said wistfully. "You can tell, because your very soul aches for that one person, the one who can put that ache to rest." That was how he felt now, but his best friend was right. It could mean anything. It could be pure lust, but he wasn't fooling himself with that excuse. It was more than lust, and he knew it. He wanted her, true, but for more reasons than his own pleasure. . . For hers. He wanted to hear her voice telling him excited stories about her childhood. He wanted to be the one to comfort her when she was upset or frightened. He wanted to see her smiling, always smiling... And he wanted to be the reason for her happiness.  
So was what he felt just lust? Doubtful, Legolas thought grimly, finding himself in the kitchens. It was early morning, and though many of the servants were elves, most had yet to rise. The remainder of last night's dinner had been carelessly thrown aside; apparently whoever had been in charge the previous night had been incredibly weary. The scent of the food still lingered in the air, mingling with the delicious aroma of the freshly baked bread someone had placed out. The elf, however, only helped himself to an apple as he made his way back to his own room.  
Climbing the stairs, Legolas took a bite and settled on a conclusion. It was only his emotions running wild, he decided, not because he was afraid to love Kalia; it was because he was afraid he would lose himself in his yearning for her to return it. He knew that if he loved her he would outdo himself to please her, that if a single tear was shed from her he would know it and do anything to make it go away. But most of all, he didn't want what had happened to his mother to happen to Kalia; or himself, for that matter. She had been careless in her love, Legolas thought sadly. She had allowed herself to be swept off her feet, and she had drifted on the tide of passion to the cold shores of death. He would not wish that fate upon anyone. . .especially not Kalia. He didn't love her. . . He couldn't. But he did. He knew it in the depths of his heart, but his mind refused to let it be.  
Reaching his bedroom, the prince had no sooner entered it when he froze. The apple fell from his hand and rolled out into the hallway, but he paid it no heed, his eyes fixed on the center of the room. Suddenly, it wasn't the apple he wanted to taste anymore, and he doubted it could satisfy the hunger inside him now. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, quietly shutting the door. Then he spoke.  
"You're here. . ."  
  
A/N: Don't fear! I'm typing up chapter 17 as you read this, and I will post it very soon! All you have to do is review, review, review! 


	17. Secret Meeting

A/N: This is an R chapter, so to speak. I told you I would warn you, and I am, so do not post any complaints that this book is PG-13. It isn't my fault if you don't read author's notes, that IS what they are for! But don't worry, the part after the **** is not. . . Err, that kind of thing. You can skip over it if you are not comfortable reading that sort of thing. That's your warning, now go ahead and read! :) Okay, so there ya go.  
  
Disclaimer: Muse: MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Pixisticks: what was that for? Muse: I've stolen Legolas! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, and the rest of the LotR characters featured in this book. Entire population of females who aren't in love with Johnny Depp instead: AHHHHHH!!!! *run forward with lynch objects* Muse: AHHHH! Okay, okay, I give them back. Sheesh.  
  
17. Secret Meeting.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. Here, right in front of him, was the woman he had agonized over for. . . How long had it been? It didn't matter; she was here now. Every doubt, every uncertain thought he'd had about her was now perfectly clear. At that moment, every problem or worry he had was forgotten, and he knew he loved her.  
She stood, framed by the window, no doubt the way she had come in. Her plain clothing did nothing to hinder her look; the simplicity only enhanced it. Her dark eyes assessed him calmly, as though she broke into rooms every day and thought nothing of it, and her arms were crossed. Her black hair looked tousled through messy ponytail it was secured in, and she appeared rather tired. Love of Earendil, he was damned if she didn't seem even more beautiful than before. This distracted him so that he barely noticed she hadn't answered him.  
Hesitantly, the elf walked to the center of the area, the mere presence of her in his room unnerving him already. Seeing his nervousness, Kalia smiled, the sight nearly bringing him to his knees. She had to know what an effect she had on him. But it didn't seem to be, with the way her gaze was soft. In a moment, she would speak and he would die. But instead, she merely walked up to him, and met him in the middle of his room. One gloved hand came up to his cheek, caressing it gently.  
The elf was completely unprepared for the sudden warmth of her mouth on his. She was kissing him deeply, and he felt the true depth of the passion behind it. She had waited as long as he had. . . too long. It had been too long since he last touched her, tasted her, explored her. And she knew it. Well, the elf was through with games. He was finished with her constant teasing, having her play with him but deny him in the end, when she knew perfectly well what she was doing to him. He was done with this torture. . . enough was enough. He wanted her, needed her, needed her to feel the same.  
Kalia moaned in his mouth as he seized the back of her neck, pressing her into him, molding their bodies together. She could sense his passion from here, and that would make it all the harder to leave him later. But now that she had had her mind satisfied, her body was envious and want its own turn. She couldn't tell him about the child. . . not yet. The woman needed this night from him, she didn't care about the consequences. It was too late to change her mind, her body wouldn't let her.  
He was returning her kiss with a need so great, it was all she could do not to sigh in relief. She had been so afraid he would refuse her touch, but now she knew she could ignite a fire that only her body could extinguish. Instead of letting him know she knew this, that she was now aware she had so much power over him, she moved her hand up to tangle in his hair. The other arm she threw around his neck, unable to get close enough.  
The prince was delighted to know that she needed him as much as he did her, which was proved by the intensity she infused into the kiss. Legolas didn't know about her, but he wouldn't be content with just a kiss, not this time. He wanted to explore her, to play with her a little before satisfying the urge he had. Earendil knew she had done so enough, so now it was his turn to drive her wild. This was just his intention. Now. . . yes, now she would be his.  
The Tuathe groaned as his mouth left hers. The touch of his skin against hers, the feel of his lips pressing willingly against her own had done nothing to fulfill the desire that had exploded inside of her. And he wasn't finished, not even close to it. He looked around, and she watched him with anticipation for his next move. He still wanted her, she could feel it. . . So what was he looking for?  
Kalia found that out soon enough, when he took her hand in a very polite manner and led her over to the side of his room. He sat her on the bed, and no sooner had she given him a questioning look -words did not seem necessary yet- than he was lying on top of her. She suddenly found herself sprawled out on the bed, his hands securing her wrists by her sides, his mouth caressing her throat. She moaned again, tossing her head from side to side. The woman attempted to free her hands so she could be in control once more, but he didn't allowing her to move them. Instead, the elf paused his attentions to her neck and raised his head.  
"Not this time, my dear. This time, it is my turn." The female met his gaze, but wished immediately she hadn't done so; the look in his astonishing eyes undid her completely. Somehow, she found the ability to challenge him with completely confidence.  
"You can secure my hands, Legolas, but can you do the same to my body?" Kalia questioned. The elf quirked a brow in amusement; he didn't believe she could regain her power. How naïve. . . Didn't she know she had never lost it? But if she didn't, he wasn't going to be the one to inform her of it.  
"Very well, Kalia. You want another game? I'll give you another game." Legolas returned to her throat and bit her, not hard, but enough so that she cried out slightly. She did not do so in pain, but in surprise. He was quick to sooth it, gently stroking the area with his tongue. She shivered as he moved up, pulling down her hair with his teeth since his hands were securing her own, and deliberately made his body slide against her own. She had to touch him, too. . . But he was teasing her. Grudgingly, Kalia admitted to herself that she deserved this sweet torment, after all the times she had put him through the same. But oh, if she had realized what she had been doing to him!  
Legolas nibbled at her lips again, resisting her efforts to intensify it. He was enjoying all of this immensely, but the way she was writhing beneath him in a combination of pleasure and agony nearly drove him to the edge. He gently pressed his cheek into hers, then slid his lips down from hers to her neck again. This time, though, he made sure that they barely made contact with her skin. She threw a leg over him suddenly, making sure he was completely pressed into her, and drew his lips back up to hers with her will alone. This woman was going to be end of him.  
The Tuathe twisted her wrists desperately. She had to get back in control, she had never lost herself like this before. Kalia groaned in frustration as she felt only the light touch of his lips.  
"Legolas," she whispered, in his ear, unable to do anything further from her position. This wasn't fair, the way he was torturing her without her being able to do anything about it. Her clothing was a nuisance, she wanted to remove it, since he didn't seem to be bothering with it. Then his face suddenly filled her vision, and his eyes were soft, yet sparkling with desire. Kalia suddenly felt his hand somewhere that it shouldn't have been, but where she needed it at that moment. Her response was immediate: Her hips shooting forward, her head tossing side-to-side, a cry-half pleasure, half shock-on her lips.  
When she calmed, her head falling back, she saw him smirking. The cad hadn't even bothered to undress either of them, he was just taunting her. Still! Kalia shot him an annoyed look, which he countered with one of innocence. She suddenly felt a feather-light sensation on her collarbone, and noticed Legolas had transferred her hands to capturing them with only one, his other trailing itself lightly along her neckline. She closed her eyes, which heightened her other senses.  
Her eyes nearly snapped open again as she felt the prince's hand suddenly drifting lower. She wore nothing under her tunic, so his fingers were currently caressing her breast. Still, Kalia kept her eyes shut tightly, the feeling magnified by tenfold. . . Or so it seemed. She could not stop herself from arching forward when he focused his hand on it instead of moving it. She gasped when she felt his warm mouth gently sucking on it. She hadn't realized he had even lifted it up, she had been focusing on his hand. But now she opened her eyes and smiled, seeing he had released her hands without knowing it.  
The woman wanted to tangle her hands in his hair, the locks she knew were softer than silk. But first, she gently eased her tunic off, since it was still a bit of an irritation.  
"The candle, Legolas," she said softly. The Tuathe female wondered if he had even noticed she'd lit it. When he raised his head in confusion, she nodded to said light. "Put it out."  
"Why?" he asked, not wanting to leave her. He could see in both light and darkness, it did not matter to him. Her grin made him even more suspicious.  
"Trust me." With a small sigh, the prince rose. He gazed at her for a moment, causing her to flush slightly, and Legolas smiled. She was still an innocent in some ways. He turned around to do as she asked, walking over to the other side of the room to extinguish the flame. The room was instantly plunged into shadow, though it only took a moment for his eyes to adjust. While he was at it, he decided to lock the door, too; though it was highly doubtful they would be disturbed, he didn't want to take any chances. Sometimes Pelin had a habit of barging into his room unexpectedly, and a closed door alone was a sign that no disturbance was wanted.  
That done, the prince turned around. His eyes sought Kalia, and he sucked in a breath upon seeing she had removed the rest of her garments and was lounging on his bed while he had been putting out the candle. The elf was momentarily distracted by this full, unhampered view of her, his eyes roving freely over every glorious inch of her body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, how beautiful the woman he loved had turned out to be.  
Slowly, Legolas walked back to her, watching as she sat up on her knees. There was absolutely no shame in Kalia's gaze, and she wasted no time in making use of her free hands and pulling his head towards her the moment he joined her. Her kiss had lost none of its passion, none of the desire had drained out of her. He returned it with the same amount of abandon, his hands trailing through her hair and down her arms. Her skin was soft, and her spicy scent was intoxicating him.  
The Tuathe female moaned in his mouth, her own hands coming up to remove his tunic. They parted for only a moment, impatiently, as Kalia whisked it over his head, then their lips eagerly met once more. And suddenly there was no clothing between them at all, and the woman reveled in the feeling of all of his flesh against hers. She was on her back, and he was back at her chest, picking up where he'd left off. Bumps ran up her flesh at the feeling, she hadn't known such in so long. . .  
But it was when he entered her, when their bodies truly joined that she felt the true meaning of contentment. Legolas had not ceased his attentions on her breast, nor had has hands stopped caressing her, and Kalia was certain she would die from so many combinations that caused her pleasure. Her climax was one like she had never experienced, both riding the fierce waves of passion in the sea of bliss. Both realized, in those wonderful moments, that they were meant for each other, but neither said so. Words were unnecessary, at least for now.  
Afterwards, Kalia curled up in the prince's arms, gently kissing him. A sheet was untangled, and both slept, wearied from their tempestuous meeting.  
  
**********  
  
It was at least a few hours before Legolas awoke. The first thing he noticed, and automatically, was that he was alone. Alarm instantly struck him, and he sat up, but noticed that he was covered with a different blanket than he had been when they had fallen asleep. His keen eyes roved the dark room, which was illuminated by a pale light from the slowly rising sun. By the window, on a divan that she had dragged over, Kalia had wrapped the other sheet around her like a nightdress. Her legs were curled up beneath her, in a very lady-like manner, and her sleek hair brushed her bare neckline and shoulders. The woman's dark eyes were fixed on the trees, where Legolas saw dewdrops on the leaves and a hazy mist outside. The prince took a moment just to watch her, a small smile playing on his lips, when she didn't notice.  
Though Kalia's face bore an expression of peace and content, her mind was distraught. She couldn't slip off while he was unaware, she had to at least tell him about the child. She owed him that much. . . After all, he would be the girl's father. The elf had a right to know. But that factor wasn't even what had her mind in an uproar.  
It was the fact that she loved him. The Tuathe woman hadn't even known it, and yet she had answered Anaeli without hesitation. How was that possible? How could her heart know something, but keep it hidden from her mind? A soft sigh escaped her lips, when she realized she'd known it all along. Ever since she had been thinking of nothing but him, since she had wondered why he stirred emotions in her that none other could.  
The situation was almost comical; what with both Legolas and Kalia having caused the same kind of turmoil to the other during their separation. . . And neither of them knew it.  
"What troubles you?" The elf inquired softly, causing the woman to jump. She looked over, and offered him a small smile.  
"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking. . . Actually, there is something I have to tell you." She bit her lip; he was awake, which was her whole excuse, but she didn't know how to enlighten him that she carried his child. Legolas was looking at her with concern.  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" She stood up to dress and shook her head, but delayed telling him as she turned her back and clothed herself once more. When the woman was finished, she turned to see he had done the same and was watching her impatiently.  
"How do you feel about me?" She asked suddenly, startling even herself. 'Where did that come from?' she thought in bewilderment. But her mouth refused to let her take back the question. Much to her surprise, his answer was almost immediate, and his voice did not waver when he spoke.  
"I love you," he told her quietly, his blue eyes calmly meeting her own. "Why?"  
"I. . ." she stammered, unprepared for such an answer. The feeling of giddy joy that was spreading through her excited every one of her nerves, distorting her clear thinking. "I kind of had. . . I had a. . . oh forget it. Legolas, I'm with child," she announced, the look on his face laughable. The elf began to speak, but she didn't give him time to. "And that's not all." Biting her lip, Kalia began to pace. It was another long moment before she spoke again.  
"She's yours."  
Legolas never would have thought he contained such euphoria, but he knew he did when it burst inside him at the words. True, he was still numb with shock, but still. . . Then the full meaning of those words hit him. He was going to have a child, with the woman he loved. Could there be a greater joy than this?  
He approached her and she tensed, thinking he was displeased. How could he be displeased? Instead, he kissed her, channeling some of his delight into the action. Kalia melted in his arms for a moment, both from the kiss and relieved he was glad about it, then gently pushed him away.  
"I have to go," she told him, pulling on her gloves. Legolas blinked, as though coming out of a daze.  
"W-why?" he asked, almost dreamily. Then he stiffened, and she sighed.  
"It's not what you think, really it isn't. I don't like working for Tokilor, I despise the man. But he promised me that he would let me and my people go at first, which was why I accepted in the first place." Kalia paused. "Now, I realize that the only ones I cared about that were Tuathe had died. I don't know any of the surviving Tuathe, and the only one I care about is you." Her eyes were soft, a hand coming up to his cheek. "I never answered you before. . . I love you, too. More than you could ever know, I realize that now. The only reason I have to go back is so that he doesn't harm you because of me." With another quick kiss, the prince found his window open again, and she was gone. 


	18. To Be True

A/N: Wow! I never would have expected such an enthusiastic response! Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I took so long to update, but I needed a bit of respite from that inspiration burst.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm boring. Go back a couple chapters for some interesting ones.  
  
18. To Be True.  
  
For the rest of that day, the prince walked around in a dream-like state, only half-hearing everything that was being said to him. He didn't care, none of it mattered. None of his problems seemed important anymore. Kalia loved him, had his child, and nothing could dampen his spirits.  
He was relieved to hear no one had attempted to disturb him while he had closed the door, assuming he had merely needed to rest with all the chaos of preparing for war. Legolas was amused at how wrong they were, and it seemed as though his good mood was contagious; near midday, almost everyone had at least smiled. The elf now stood in Pelin's room, listening to his friend talk about something. What was it, again? Was it important? He grinned. Kalia loved him, nothing else could possibly be important!  
"Legolas, are you even listening to me?" Pelin's voice cut through his happiness, finally managing to snap his attention away from his fantasies.  
"Hmm? Of course I am." His friend rose a brow skeptically.  
"What did I just say, then?" When the prince didn't respond, the elf stated in clear annoyance, "I knew it! It's her again, isn't it? For the love of. . . If you miss her that much, go find the woman and tell her so. It's driving me mad, I tell you." Legolas ginned even more at that.  
"That's right, I hadn't intended to tell you." Saying this, his friend's curiosity was instantly aroused. Pelin straightened.  
"Tell me what?" He demanded, and the prince laughed. The best way to annoy Pelin was to dangle secrets in front of him. But he needed to share his excitement with someone, and his best friend seemed like a good choice.  
  
"She came, Pelin." Legolas noticed how his voice quivered with joy at the reminder of his earlier encounter. "She came early this morning." His friend looked surprised.  
"But I thought-" He began, but was cut off as his friend continued to talk.  
"I know, I did too. But we were wrong, and she did come. She's so amazing, Pelin. . . I can't remember the last time I was this happy without her being around. I can't seem to think at all when I'm near her, even. We spent an amazing time together, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." He laughed at Pelin's uncomfortable expression. Seizing his chance, the elf spoke when the prince was silent for a moment.  
"I don't like this, Legolas. You're getting too close to this woman, and you don't really know her. You know what she told you of her past, true, but how do you know she was telling the truth? She could be playing you for a fool, and you would be so wrapped up in these fantasies about the girl that you wouldn't notice anything besides what she whispered in your ear." Legolas' face darkened, and he added, "It's not impossible. She could be going for the throne. . . And don't look at me like that. You've had it happen before."  
"That was different," The prince said stiffly. "And where did you get these insane notions? You've never even met Kalia, you can't possibly know what you're talking about."  
"Have you considered the fact that you may not, either?" Pelin said gently. He pressed on, undeterred by the dark look his friend was giving him. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. You should think about what you really know. This girl could, and probably does, have other intentions. She is not an elf, and her kind are not to be trusted, or so I've heard. I did you a favor and found a book with a small passage about them, the Tuathe or whatever it is they are called. It was not much, but the information it did give said they were cold-hearted, that they dealt in trickery and deceit. There is a very good chance she is lying to you." During the time he had spoken, Legolas had straightened and was giving his friend a look that said 'how can you doubt her when you do not know her?'.  
"You do not know what you speak of. Kalia would not lie to me, or anyone. She is the sweetest person I know. She is beautiful, caring, strong, passionate, and just completely amazing in every way."  
"She's a nothing more than a woman, Legolas! Listen to yourself for once, and you will see that you are becoming obsessed with her! You get too devoted to this creature, always rambling on about how wonderful she is, and for all you know she could be with her husband right now! From what you tell me, this girl has a habit of disappearing, and you don't know where she goes. With her father dead, she has no reason to want to return home. You could really know as much as I do about her, which is surprisingly little, or nothing at all." The prince's eyes were narrowed by this time; he hated hearing Kalia be spoken of in such a way, so doubted.  
"I know her far better than you do, Pelin. I love her, alright?" Legolas did not want to yet reveal the fact that Kalia bore his child. It was too soon, he was still processing it. He wanted his mind wrapped around it fully before telling anyone else the wonderful news. "I came here to thank you for helping me realize it, though I knew it long before." He strode to the door, but before he left, turned around. "Also, if you wish to continue to believe she is up to no good, it does not matter to me. But if you tell me or anyone else of your fabricated ideas, I will not be responsible for my actions in her defense." With that, Legolas spun around and walked out of the room.  
Returning to his own, the elf sighed. How could anyone doubt his Kalia? With one look at her, any person in their right mind would know she wasn't trying to get to his position or wealth. Pelin was daft, he had to be. She loved him as much as he loved her.  
"I know she does," he said aloud, to no one in particular. Shaking his head, the prince decided, for once, to focus on other matters that needed his attention. His father probably needed all the help he could get, with the upcoming war just around the corner. At least, that was what Legolas assumed. He didn't know when or where exactly, but he had a feeling it would be close and soon. He hoped he wouldn't see Kalia fighting alongside Tokilor, but then, he didn't know how else it could be. As long as she wasn't hurt, he didn't care if she fought or not. Then he remembered the baby, and he knew Kalia could not fight or, if she was wounded, she had a chance of losing the child.  
Legolas bit his lip. He knew Kalia would insist upon fighting, unless someone could talk her out of it. But it wouldn't be easy. . .  
  
Kalia smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to her room. Tokilor had believed her story, that she had been patrolling and had seen what she thought was a spy. She told him that the man had gotten away, for if she said she had killed him, he would want to see blood. Everything had worked out just fine, and her child was still a secret.  
As she wandered, she thought. What would she name the girl? But no, that was for her to discuss with Legolas when the time was right. Still, just the thought of her baby filled her with delight. The Tuathe was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she passed her door twice, and laughed out loud at herself. This caused the servants to stare, and that made her laugh even more. How she loved confusing people.  
Kalia was still smiling as she entered her room. She closed the door with a content sigh, which turned into the hiss of letting her breath out. She felt as though she had just been punched in the heart at what she saw. Legolas stood calmly in her room, fingering an extravagant necklace of emeralds and diamonds. She knew it was probably something Tokilor had bought her, but she didn't know for sure since she hadn't bothered to look at them.  
"I see you've been treated well. That's good to hear," the elf commented agreeably, as though he were talking about the weather to a friend. She simply stared at him.  
"W-what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, fearful that he had become angry with her. She gave herself a little mental shake. Since when did she feel fear? Kalia straightened, her outward appearance calm once more. The woman strode easily over and sat down on the chaise lounge. "What are you doing here?" She asked again, her voice now even as she settled herself on the divan. Legolas smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat, and put the necklace down.  
"I came to talk," He began, and was quick to reassure her when her hands involuntarily flew to her stomach. "No no, not about the baby. Well, in a way, yes. . . I don't think you should fight," he said finally. Kalia stared at him, as though she was waiting for him to laugh. At her silence, he rushed on. "Carrying the baby makes you more vulnerable. You'll want to protect her, and that makes you a coveted target. And if you do managed to get hurt, you risk losing her. Not that I'm doubting you," he said quickly, remembering how well that conversation had gone. "I'm just worried for you." Kalia said nothing, lowering her gaze to the ground.  
"You're right. I had not thought about that," she confessed softly. "But how will I not be able to fight without revealing my. . . Condition? I don't want anyone else to know yet. Especially not Tokilor," she added. Legolas gave her a soft, lingering kiss and sat beside her.  
"Pretend you are ill," he suggested. "Or you could come back with me," he suggested suddenly, the idea striking him like a thunderbolt. More thoughts rushed at him with that single one, and a plan began to form. "That way, he would come to us for you. He is not very smart," he said, and Kalia laughed, warming his heart. "I know you are probably uncomfortable with playing the lure, but it's just an idea." The woman looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes, that might work. But none can know we are leaving, so we had best do so quickly." She began to stand, but stopped and sat back down with a questioning look. Legolas had placed his hand on her thigh, indicating he wasn't finished. Reaching into the pocket of his cloak, he drew forth something shiny. The Tuathe female sucked in a breath, seeing it was a ring. The gold was delicately woven around tiny rubies, and a medium-sized diamond sat elegantly in the center. "It's. . . beautiful. . ." She whispered, allowing herself to tremble as the prince slipped it on her finger.  
"Kalia of the Tuathe tribe," He began, and her shaking increased. "I swear to you that I will love you and cherish you, trust in you and believe you know what is right, and always be there for you even when our paths are rough. I swear to honor you, to respect you even though at times we will disagree, to be faithful and forsake all others for you. I swear these things to you, if you will have me as your husband." Legolas' heart sang out with happiness when she whispered his words back. Her voice was soft not out of fear or rejection, but because she was overwhelmed at the moment. She had never felt so much love.  
"Legolas, prince of the Mirkwood elves, I swear to you that I will love you and cherish you, trust in you and believe you know what is right, and always be there for you even when our paths are rough. I swear to honor you, to respect you even though at times we will disagree, to be faithful and forsake all others for you. I swear these things to you, if you will have me as your wife."  
"I will," they said in unison, and both laughed for no reason other than the pure joy they felt. They kissed, and both felt the love they had for each other infused into it. Then Kalia stood, and Legolas watched her pack her things. Luckily she had only brought her small pack, and wasn't taking anything Tokilor had given her.  
"Alright," she said, not ten minutes later. "Let's go." Together, they headed for the window and made their way down. Kalia felt the excitement of sneaking out return to her, the thrill of it which she had not felt in a long time. She had become so good, it was too easy for her to get enthusiastic over anymore. But now she had Legolas to watch for, since she could not explain the locations and routes of the patrols. So he followed her, and she guided him out. With a content sigh, she thought, this is how it should be.  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, the battle scene with Tokilor isn't going to be very long. I'm probably going to end this story on chapter 20, and I'm almost there. . . But don't worry! I'm going back and updating the other chapters on my computer as you read this, so you can go back and see added scenes. Yaaaay! Now, review like you did before! Make me HAPPY! (And get cyber cookies. Yay!) 


	19. Sweet Endings

A/N: I can't believe it! This story is almost over already. . . It seems like I just barely began to write it. By the way, be prepared to wait a little while for chapter 20, since this one and that one are going to be long. Well, compared to the other chapters, anyway-that's why I took so long to update. And even though this chapter is called 'Sweet ENDINGS', remember that I'm finishing this story next chapter. Alright, on with the show!! P.S. I'm not going to post what the letter in this chapter said since it's irrelevant to the story, but if you want to know just drop me an email!  
  
Disclaimer: Pixisticks: sway Muse: looks up from filing nails What's wrong with you? Pixisticks: Fangirls. . . Lynch objects. . . YOUR fault. Muse: haughty look My fault that all the people belonging to Tolkien Enterprises just HAPPENED to be found in MY closet? Pixisticks: dull look  
  
19. Sweet Endings.  
  
The next few days were wonderful for Kalia. The moment Legolas had settled her into his room, he'd fussed over her, amusing her quite a bit. He insisted upon sleeping on the chaise lounge, giving up his bed for her and telling her that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her if they shared it. He kept her in the room all day, coming in whenever he possibly could, bringing her whatever she needed or wanted. The woman couldn't remember anyone ever being so attentive over her, and loved it.  
But even though the prince granted her whatever her heart desired, Kalia had never been more restless in her life. By the third day, she had taken to pacing the room, sometimes even practicing her battle skills with imaginary enemies for lack of something better to do. Of course, she knew better than to perform any of the rolling dodges or moves that could endanger her child-the nurse, whom she had decided would be Anaeli, had strictly forbidden that. The two women had, as Anaeli predicted, become good friends. The human had even helped Kalia sneak out of the room for a walk once or twice, but it wasn't enough.  
Then there was Tokilor. He hadn't come for her yet, and though Legolas assumed it was because he thought he would be killed on the border, the Tuathe woman knew otherwise. He was planning something. . . But what? Her mind was on this particular subject as her blade glided smoothly through the air. Luckily for her, when women of her race became pregnant, they had their children within a few weeks-a month at the latest-and didn't change much in size. She was still able to swing her sword easily, and had also been practicing the many other skills she'd needed for survival in the past: Stealth, cunning, and the use of many other, more discreet weapons that had found their way into her life.  
Kalia sighed. If the human didn't show up soon, she would have to take matters into her own hands unless some other plan came up. She didn't want to fight anymore. After seeing this life, one where she did not have to be afraid of getting hurt or abandoned, the woman wanted it more than anything else. She craved peace, not only from Tokilor but from her painful past. She felt with a certainty that if all of this was over, she would be able to will the horrible images from her mind, and hopefully keep only the good memories. A thought that held some doubt, but hope that at least kept her from going mad upon her confinement.  
The Tuathe female didn't even look up as Legolas slipped into the room and watched her. He knew something was bothering her, and even through all his efforts to banish it, the feeling that she was unhappy remained. He had given her everything she wanted, but he knew gifts weren't going to get anywhere. So he had focused as much attention as he possibly could with her, only refusing to let her out of his room. The elf didn't want anyone else knowing she was here, especially with the doubts he had found others had about her. A few of his other friends, when he told them the same things he did Pelin, all said they worried for him about her.  
He could have throttled them in frustration. Didn't they think he could take care of himself? Not that he would ever need to, in Kalia's case. She would never hurt him. Why couldn't they see that? 'They aren't in love with her,' The prince reminded himself, following her movements with his eyes. He stood in the shadows by the door, watching her. 'They don't know her the way I do.' He sucked in a breath as she spun around, and the cold steel rested lightly above his heart. Kalia grinned.  
"Hello there." Legolas laughed, shoving the blade aside and sitting down on the bed as she sheathed the weapon.  
"Are you sure you should be practicing right now? Is it safe?" He asked as she sat beside him and smiled.  
"Of course it is. It's not like I'm jumping out the window. . . And you can stop worrying. I'm not dying, you know," she pointed out. Legolas leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I know. I can't help it." He smiled at her, and she wondered how he could make her melt with such a simple action. Kalia absently traced small circles on his hand, pondering how to bring up the subject of Tokilor as she gazed out the window. It was only the prince's soft voice calling her name in concern that made her speak.  
"Have you heard anything on him?" She asked quietly, not needing to specify. The elf's smile faded, and his gaze dropped to the floor.  
"No," he mumbled, not really caring to speak of the human. "He hasn't come yet. Most are beginning to think he won't come at all." Everyone who had known about Tokilor had been told Legolas was keeping Kalia somewhere safe, and that she would be used as the lure- except Pelin, since the prince was still annoyed with him. The man's death would be very discreet- they didn't want an unknown force slipping past their borders and killing them in their sleep because of it.  
Gently, the Tuathe female raised his head. "He will come, if I have to send out a messenger to him." This was greeted with such a vehement "NO!" that she jumped.  
"You won't tell him where you are," Legolas said sharply. "I don't want you to go anywhere near him." Kalia shook her head.  
"But-"  
"No!" She flinched again and sighed, defeated. Sensing he had won the small battle, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms securely around her. "If you want, I'll send someone out to try and persuade him to come," he amended finally, after a long silence had fallen. When there was no answer, the elf looked down, and saw the woman had fallen asleep, now dreaming peacefully. Legolas smiled and gently eased away from her, laying her head down on the pillow. He knew he wouldn't wake her-she had slipped into her dreams while he held her like this before, and she had been dead to the world upon entering them.  
Easing her out of her armor and into a nightdress, the prince covered her with a blanket and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. As much as he wanted to stay and watch her sleep, Legolas knew he couldn't do so. He would have to do as he told her, whether she heard him or not, and get Tokilor to come before the man sent an army after them. So, as quietly as he entered, the elf left Kalia slumbering peacefully and went to write a letter.  
It didn't take long for the words to come. Legolas had known it would probably come to this; he hadn't expected the man to burst in the moment he found Kalia missing, but after the first few days had passed without Tokilor sauntering in, he'd known some urging would be needed. When he finished, he read over his work a few times, then sealed the letter and sent it out. Then there was nothing else to do but wait.  
  
Kalia woke with a wrenching feeling that something was very wrong. She sat bolt upright and cried out, falling back onto the bed with a hand covering her eyes. Twice she had done that-unaware of the time, she would sit up and be blinded by a stream of sunlight. Once her vision was clear of black spots, she cautiously sat up again and looked around.  
She noticed instantly that she was alone. This slightly increased her worry. Carefully, the woman slid out of the bed and realized she was wearing nightclothes instead of her armor. Since this was not the first time she had awoken like this, her guess would be that Legolas had something to do with it. At the moment, however, her sudden change of clothing did not concern her. She threw on her armor, glad it was leather instead of the loud metal that humans seemed so fond of. After a moment's thought, a few small weapons found their way into hidden places. Satisfied, the Tuathe slipped out of the room. Kalia glanced around, making sure the hallway was clear, and crept away.  
It wasn't long before she heard voices. Not bothering to identify them, she sidled into the room and found a nice, dark corner where she could watch without fear of being discovered. Once the woman had settled herself comfortably in her hiding place, she looked at the two people speaking and stiffened.  
Tokilor was standing casually in the middle of the room, face to face with Legolas. Kalia was pleased to see he hadn't harmed her husband. That was why she had felt something was terribly amiss- her instinct knew that danger was close by, and was just alerting her to it. The woman had figured as much. It was a moment before she realized they were discussing her.  
"I'm impressed she managed to sneak out of there," Tokilor was saying casually, as though having a normal conversation with a friend. "The girl has more gall than I give her credit for. But I do find it odd that you would be willing to trade her just so that I will leave your people alone."  
  
"Please," Legolas replied. "You make it seem as though I care for her." This struck a nerve in Kalia, and she had half a mind to shoot him with a dart just because he'd annoyed her. Tokilor didn't seem to believe him either.  
"I was under the impression you were quite taken with her."  
"No, I just said that because it was the only way to get her to come here," the prince told him. He sincerely hoped that this stupid human would agree to follow him, so he could go through with his plan. If everything went right, the man would have three arrows in his back and the elf would be congratulating three of his wall archers. But he still had to get him out, so Legolas waited apprehensively.  
"Alright," Tokilor agreed finally, and the prince smiled.  
"Follow me," he said, starting forward. However, he had no sooner reached the doorway than he heard a soft whooshing sound and a heavy thud. Spinning around, he saw the human sprawled on the floor with a red dart protruding from his neck. A red dart meant instant death, and in some situations it was the best thing that one could wish for-being shot with a red dart meant instant release from the world, in a painless way. So someone either wished to grant Tokilor peace, or simply wanted him gone. Legolas guessed the latter and shook his head, with a good idea of who had done it.  
  
The prince returned to his room to find Kalia standing near the bed. Seeing him, she smiled sheepishly, which confirmed that she'd been the one to do it. He shook his head, closing the door and moving forward. It was a moment before either of them spoke.  
"I told you not to go near him," Legolas said with a sigh, dropping into a chair.  
"I didn't," Kalia defended herself. "I was on the opposite side of the room, thank you."  
"Kalia!"  
"What? At least I didn't decide to shoot you with that dart." He groaned.  
"You are insufferable," he muttered. The woman replied with an innocent look, falling easily into his lap.  
"You'll get used to me," she assured him, smiling.  
"I don't know if I want to." Her look turned into one of indignation.  
"Just for that-" she moved to stand, but he held her down. The woman began to struggle, but it was only playfully.  
"Sweet Eru! Don't squirm so much, Kalia!" He said suddenly, with a sharp intake of breath. She stilled and blushed.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He sighed, settling her in a different spot. "It's nothing that you wouldn't take care of, if you could."  
"Legolas!" He grinned at her, planting a kiss on her temple.  
"I'm sorry. That was rather blunt. But then, I never can think clearly with you so close, and some things never change." She laughed.  
"I love you, Legolas."  
  
A/N: You all better review, seeing as how many I get depends on how good the last chapter is going to be! 


	20. New Beginnings

A/N: Writing this book has been like a journey to me in many ways. If you go back, you can see how the writing has gotten better (my opinion, of course) throughout the story. I am very pleased that so many of you enjoyed reading this story, and I am very sad it is drawing to a close now. I thank all of those who stood by me through this whole story, through the beginning when Kalia was first being developed, to the whirlwind of ideas that swept over me in the latest chapters. If it weren't for all of you, my inspiration, I would never have been able to finish, and I would never have gotten past chapter three. So, in honor of you all, this chapter is dedicated to all my readers. I would especially like to dedicate it to my best friend, Kathryn (Username: Malysskie). I have known her for three years, and she has supported me through this whole book. Thanks, Kat! I love ya!  
With all this talk of closing, and if you read the previous chapter, you know what it's about. This is the last chapter, the ending. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. But I won't hold you up any longer: In short, you all are great. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LotR, which is a good thing. Trust me: A VERY GOOD THING.  
  
PS: I'm sorry it took me so long, but the last chapter is always hardest.  
  
20. New Beginnings.  
  
"I hate you, Legolas!"  
These were the words heard approximately two weeks later. Kalia had just had her third painful contraction, and it was she the loud oath came from. The woman was ignoring Anaeli's soothing words, and yelling at the top of her lungs; she was perfectly aware most around her were elves, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she needed to hurt something, Legolas mainly. This was all his fault.  
The prince gazed down at his wife with a tormented expression. Kalia's human friend had allowed him to be with her, but had instructed him to be quiet and stay out of the way. So he had had to contend himself with stroking her hair and holding her hand. . . Or rather, allowing her to crush it and vent some of her own pain. It devastated him to see her like this, but he knew she would just want to hurt him, so followed the human woman's instructions. Still, he wished she wouldn't curse him every time she could speak.  
Kalia groaned now, wishing it would just end. 'I'm never going through this again. EVER,' she thought. The female had gone into labor an hour earlier, and ever since then had been very obedient. At least, where following instructions were concerned; she was shattering the ears of the other people in the hospital wing of the palace, and didn't care one bit.  
At least her daughter would be legitimate. Kalia and Legolas had told the king everything- well, that Tokilor was dead and they were married with child, anyway. Though Thranduil had acknowledged the marriage as legal, he still insisted that they have a proper wedding. The Tuathe woman suspected he was just relieved his son had finally chosen a wife in general, and wanted his people to know it so he didn't have every eligible female at the palace gates. Still, she liked to think the king wanted it known that she, and his granddaughter, were under his protection.  
All notions were pushed away as another shot of pain seared through her. Damn the baby for making this so painful! Damn Legolas for doing this to her! She hoped his hand was broken. Most of her thoughts were very murderous at that point, but she was completely startled by the sudden thought that broke through: 'I'm going to be a mother. I'm having a daughter.' The full realization hadn't struck her until now, when she was halfway through actually producing the child. It numbed the pain, but brought a whole new feeling to her-fear. She didn't know how to be a mother. She had Anaeli, but if the human helped her too much, her baby would become more dependent on her than on Kalia herself. How had she not thought about this? What had been going through her head for the past three weeks?  
The soft cry of an infant startled her. She blinked numerous times, suddenly seeing that a pair of astonishing, very familiar blue eyes were gazing curiously back at her. Legolas was holding her hand, talking joyfully about something, so that meant this could only be one person. Kalia noticed that her daughter had her own black hair, a beautiful combination of her parents. She watched as the human placed the girl in her arm, and released her death grip on Legolas' hand to hold the little one properly.  
The child did not cry, except when Anaeli pricked her foot, and only slightly. They had to test the baby's blood to make sure she was healthy. Other than that, her eyes were wide with curiosity as they met her own. She was a beautiful child, her ears nicely pointed. She could easily pass off as pure elven.  
"We need a name," The Tuathe heard, becoming fully aware of the prince's words as he sat beside her, looking at their daughter with as much awe in his eyes as she felt in her heart. She could only nod absently, still staring at the child. The baby's eyes had shifted to her father, still with that obvious curiosity. Kalia freed one of her hands, holding the girl with one arm, and touched Legolas' gently to bring his attention to her.  
"My boot," she said softly, tearing her eyes away from her daughter to look at him. He slowly stood, obviously confused, and walked over to where she had last kicked them off. He picked up one, and she shook her head. "The other one," the woman told him, as though it were obvious. The prince handed her the other one, and she reached into the hidden area she had used for stowing daggers in the past. Instead of a weapon, however, she extracted a gold necklace. She carelessly tossed the shoe back on the ground and fastened it around her own neck. Kalia held up the charm in front of the infant, who appeared to be drifting off to sleep.  
"This will be yours when you are older, if I don't lose it first." Legolas couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at the fact that she seemed to think her and the baby were the only ones in the room. Only when Anaeli insisted that the child sleep did she reluctantly hand her over and turn her attention to her husband. The elf kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"You did wonderful," he told her softly. Kalia grinned at him, the spark in her eye returning, tired though she was.  
"Well, I don't really see any other alternative." He laughed, and, her humor greatly restored, so did she.  
  
A few weeks later, Kalia walked absently down one of the corridors at the palace, rather late at night. She had regained much of her strength, not realizing how much had been lost until she found she couldn't do some of the things that she had taken for granted before. Still a little tired at times, though happier than she could have ever thought possible, the female didn't mind being rather bedridden for a few days.  
A frown creased her brow now, however, and she worried the edge of a bit of parchment she was holding. The Tuathe's dark eyes were slowly scanning the paper, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going at all. Needless to say, she would have jumped out of her skin when she knocked into someone, if she hadn't fallen to the floor. Bracing her hands against the tile, the parchment fluttered to the ground as she broke her fall.  
"I'm sorry," she heard someone mumble as she stood, brushing herself off. She turned around, and guessed instantly who it was by the sharp intake of breath.  
"Pelin, I believe it is?" The elf gave a short bow of his head.  
"Yes, my lady. There is no need to introduce yourself," he said with an irritating and obviously false smile. She crossed her arms.  
"I've heard you don't like me." Kalia's bluntness caused him to redden slightly. He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off. "Don't bother to deny it. I heard it from your best friend, and you wouldn't lie to him, would you?"  
"My lady-"  
"So the only real question is," she continued, ignoring him, "Is why? Is it because you don't trust me? You probably don't, but I don't think that's the reason..."  
"My lady!" The woman looked at him as if she only just realized he was there.  
"What?"  
"If you would allow me to speak, I was just coming to apologize. Legolas and I already had an argument about you, and I assumed he would tell you about it in case you were confused about hostility from me. I wanted to tell you that it really was nothing against you, just my own way of protecting my friend. After my horrible experience in love, I didn't want him to go through the same thing, but..." Pelin swallowed, as though this were the most difficult thing in the world for him. "But I see now that I was wrong about you. He has never been happier, and I have grown to accept the fact that you would not harm him in any way. I am sorry that I doubted you, and hope you will accept my full apology." Here he stopped, and silence filled the corridor.  
"Well," Kalia said at length. "You'll find I'm the very forgiving sort. I promise to feed you at least once a week." At his stricken look, she burst into laughter. "I'm only teasing you. But I do forgive you." He appeared relieved.  
"Thank you, my-"  
"If you call me that one more time, I'm going to have to hurt you," she said, the epitome of seriousness. Pelin managed a small smile.  
"Kalia." After another short bow, his gaze slid to the floor, where her paper lay forgotten. He stooped to retrieve it for her, but she snatched it up first.  
"Thank you for apologizing, but I really must get back to the room." With that, she spun around and strode off back down the hall. The elf stared after her, intrigued by her strange behavior. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his own room.  
Rounding a corner, Kalia stopped. Staring for a moment at the parchment clenched in her fist, she crumpled it up and slipped into the room she shared with her husband. He was not there, she noted with a quick glance, so she tossed the balled-up letter into the fireplace with relief. Some things were better left forgotten. At the sound of a handle, she turned from watching the paper burn and smiled as Legolas walked into the room. He returned it, and with a quick kiss, moved to change into his bedclothes. Aliné, the name they had decided on for their daughter, was sleeping in Anaeli's room, so that was one worry they could put to rest for the moment. Kalia did the same as the prince, and once both were in more comfortable clothing, the moved to the chaise lounge as they did almost every night.  
The Tuathe woman rested her head on Legolas' chest and closed her eyes. With her legs tucked up underneath her, and the elf gently stroking her hair with one hand and holding hers in the other, Kalia felt that, after many long years, she was home at last.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end. If you liked this version of the story, let me know please, because I'm changing it dramatically. I'm going to post the different version as Tears of Fire-revised on the site when I finish it, so you don't have to wait in between chapters. So that's something to look forward to. And I am probably going to write a sequel to the story, but I'm not sure which version yet. Anyway, thank you all for reading and for your patience. You're great! 


End file.
